Districts
by Madame-de-Sade
Summary: Multi chapter story. Mafia!AU and fem!nations, het pairings. Someone run away, someone played a spy. What will police do? And what with the feelings like love and jealousy of course.
1. Chapter 1

Some kind of mafia!Au plus fem!nations. This will be quite long and it will have many plots.

Main characters:

Fem!Austria – Sophie

Male!Hungary – Daniel

Prussia

And the rest: America, Fem!England (Alice), Fem!Germany(Luise), North Italy, Spain, Fem!SouthItaly (Lovina), Turkey, Greece, Poland, Lithuania, Estonia, Sweden, Fem!Finland (Tina), Sealand, Fem!Canada (Madeline), France, Japan, Fem!Russia, (Anya), Ukraine, Male!Belarus (Alexander), Belgium (Bell)

They are all planned in my head, when someone new arrive, I will inform you.

* * *

**Districts**

prologue

* * *

Sadik hit his stomach. Heracles instinctively tensed muscles, but it didn't help much. The pain spread throughout the body. He couldn't catch breath. Blood flew from cuts on his face, but he barely saw that, his eyes were swollen.

"Does it hurt?"

Like hell, Heracles thought. He couldn't stand tis any longer.

"Ow, you don't speak, so it probably doesn't hurt enough? Hmm?"

Thick metal bar hit his ribs. He heard that something cracked inside him. He screamed.

"Hmm, now I heard it hurt, but when do you start answering my questions. Is that hard to say what I want to hear?"

Heracles was hanged from the ceiling. His hands were tied up by a rope. His eyes were swollen so he could only see the shoes of his tormenter. But he knew who was it.

"Fuck you." He snapped.

He heard the sound of disapprobation, he could only imagine himself that the man in front of him shook his head.

"I think, you misunderstood me, Heracles… Why did your parents give you this name? Do you see yourself as a hero? Bullshit!"

Sadik pulled his head by his hair. Blue eyes met brown.

"And you know what am I doing with heroes? I hit them under their ribs. Raptured spleen, internal bleeding. They have only several minutes for being rescued. And I can have so many things to do during this time. So maybe you should tell me, where did that bitch run away?"

Suddenly the door of the small cell opened. At the entrance stood tall man.

"Sadik?"

"What?" Sadik snapped, but he still stared on his prisoner.

"Our data disappeared. The little bitch had to take them with herself."

Sadik let go of Heracles' hair, he straightened his collar and stepped back.

With a yell of rage he kicked Greek. Something cracked in his knee, leg twisted in a strange way. Heracles shouted.

Sadik went to the door, he stopped for a second before he left.

"Did you think that you would help her? I must disappoint you. I will find her. And you? You will die."

The door closed with a metallic clatter.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter one

* * *

She wore a dress, her hand improved the crumpled material and then combed hair. She looked around looking for her shoes. Then the gaze fell on the man who was laying in the bed. She bit her lips.

"It was mistake." She thought." I am not a whore…but why did I sleep with him? You know why you did it, you need his money and you don't have another choice. But I can't, I just… Fuck, stop thinking, just stop it."

She moved to another room and found her shoes. She reached for her beg and headed to the door.

She hesitated and came back to the room, she grabbed his jacket and searched his pockets.

"You will not find it here."

She jumped. White haired man who was wearing only black tight jeans, leaned against the bedroom door. He pierced her with his eyes and smiled mockingly.

"I didn't know that your services are paid."

She stood with his jacket, slowly recovered from the shock.

"This was not a service." She hissed. Yes she wanted to rob him, but she wasn't a whore. Right? This was just a moment of a weakness and a big mistake.

"Really?" He slowly walked toward her. Instinctively, she began to retreat.

"I beg your pardon, but you are looking for my wallet."

She realized that she still had his jacket in her hands. She threw it on the sofa.

"Listen… Gilbert." She hesitated for a moment. She wasn't sure if it was his name, but he didn't improve her, so she wanted to continue.

"And you will be explained yourself." He sneered.

"No, I just want to explain a small misunderstanding." Her back hit the wall, there was no way to escape.

"Misunderstanding? I understand that you didn't try to rob me, you only touched my jacket like you touched me?"

"Do not flatter yourself."

"And you stop taking me as an idiot!" He shouted suddenly. Sophie was scared, but then she felt anger.

"You want me to admit that I wanted to rob you. Good, I wanted to do that. Happy?"

"So, you cheated, first you slept with me and then you happily rummaged my stuff in searched money. You know how people name women who sleep with someone for money?"

"This, what happened between us was a mistake. It wasn't planned."

"It wasn't planned? What? Then…" Suddenly she saw that he understood. "Ah, now I understand. You wanted that elegant guy from the bar not me…am I right?"

"You can say that…" She barely supressed the anger. She could feel her face burning.

"Well actually you failed, since you fucked with me not with that guy, bit…"

She slapped him in the face. A dry crack sounded incredibly loud.

"Fuck you." Sophie growled, pulling the door handle and disappeared in the night.

**O**

She locked the door quietly and took off her shoes.

Suddenly the light flashed, blinding her for a while.

"You slink like a thief."

At the table in a tiny kitchen, wearing tight skirt and a white wig was sitting the owner of this apartment, Bell. She had come back from work.

Bell was a prostitute and the only friend of Sophie and when she needed a place to stay she didn't say no.

"I tried to be a thief, but I am not good at it."

"That elegant guy from the bar, didn't catch the bait?"

Sophie closed her eyes at the memory of last night. It had to wait.

"No, but I will keep trying."

"I don't like it." Bell muttered, taking off her wing. Her short blond strand were in a mess.

Again the same. Bell looked in Sophies' eyes.

"No, well I am sorry about that. But I need those money and you know that."

"Don't you understand that it can be dangerous. Someone can catch you."

Sophie imagined the picture of furious Gilbert, she tried pushed it away from her memory.

"Don't worry about it. I will be all right." She whispered through gritted teeth.

"Anyone can harm, rape or kill you in a dark alley!" Bell continued. "Why can't you get a normal job?"

"Like you? Sophie said and immediately regretted it.

"Bell, I..I am sorry, I did not want to…"

"…say what I am. I know who I am Sophie. And you, you ended the university, you can change everything."

"Bell, I can't…"

"I just worry about you."

Sophie grabbed Bells' hand

"No need to worry, I am an adult, you know."

"Listen, I know what Sadik did to you. If I got that bastard in my hands…" She was silent for a moment. "Your leaving was the best thing you could do. But in the world are many assholes like him, bullies, rapists, murderers. And I know you know it. " She said quickly, because Sophie was opening her mouth. "And you are provoking them. You are cheating on them, trying to rob them. Maybe you can win with drank idiots, but what if you meet the second Sadik. What then?"

Sophie was silent. She was looking at her hands intensely. And then she looked straight into Bells' eyes.

"It will not last long, I need the money and I cannot stay anywhere permanently, I can't work, not yet."

"Soph, when it comes to money…"

"You've done enough for me, I promise, I will try one last time with that guy from the bar."

"Sophie…"

"One last time and I can start a new life. Away from the past." She smiled lightly. Bell sighed.

"I hope you know what you are doing."


	3. Chapter 3

chapter two

* * *

"I am an idiot. How could I think that this guy will be one more time in this pub?"

Sophie was looking around for a last time. The room was full of smoke and it was far from cleanliness. Sophie was right the pub didn't encourage to the next visit. Cigarettes smoke, dirty tables covered with a sticky substance of unknown origin. And guests, suspects types who were sipping something that would resemble as a beer.

The girl wondered how that decent man whom she saw yesterday, get here. Because he didn't fit. Everybody noticed it. An elegant jacket and foreign accent immediately attracted attention.

Yesterday she was sitting exactly in the same place. She was sipping some water. She had never drunk any alcohol during her "work". And she saw him. He was sitting a few chairs away from her. Ideal goal. She smiled, he smiled back, but then he looked away.

"It will be rather hard."

Sophie turned to the man sitting next to her. She didn't notice when he arrived. She looked at him questioningly.

"I am talking about him." He explained, pointing the stranger with hiss glass. "He have to be really hard, if he didn't react on your smile. I did."

She smiled slightly and apologized, wanting to get up and sat closer to the elegant stranger. The blond man who was sitting next to her grabbed her hand.

"Hey, don't run away." He let her go, when she gave him angry look. " I just wanted to chat or offered you a drink."

"I am not interested."

"That is bad. But you have nothing to lose, that guy comes out. I think you scared him."

Sophie looked at the other side of the pub. Indeed, a mysterious stranger put his glass, threw some dollars, got up and headed for the exit. Damn.

She turned to intruder. She really wanted to wipe his stupid grin from his face.

"So, Can I persuade you for a drink?"

He is impossible. She thought.

"I don't drink with strangers." She pointed every single word.

"It is not a problem." The blond stood up and gave her his hand. "I am Gilbert."

The girl hesitated for a moment. She shouldn't do that. But he was quite handsome…

"I am Sophie." She said, squeezing his hand.

**O**

She was sitting in the bar like yesterday. She allowed herself to came back to yesterday happenings. At the same time she vigilantly looked around the place, this time she was checking if there is Gilbert. She didn't want to meet him again. Not after they rather nasty breakup. For god's sake she tried to rob him! She really didn't want to see him again. So she borrowed a wig from Bell. Now she had long ginger hair instead her brown strands. And it was really hard to recognize her in the dark and smoky room.

It is useless. I am sitting here for quite long… Dark haired man didn't show up and no one else was worth her effort. She had a few things that she stole from Sadik, maybe she should try to sell them.

She get up and headed to the exit. The door suddenly opened and several men walked into the pub. One of them had familiar dark hair. Sophie stopped next to him, wanting to take a closer look.

It is not him, she thought, calming a little bit. The man was much shorter then that one from yesterday. But she still felt like she had seen him before. Strangers passed her and that dark haired man looked at her, frowning. Then she remembered why he was so familiar.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." She muttered under her breath.

She noticed that he was talking with bartender. Then she quickly left the pub.

**O**

"I am looking for a girl." A soft, southern accent didn't fit into cold tone which the stranger used.

"You are not a one." Man behind bar growled.

A stranger's hand incredibly quickly grabbed the man's collar and crushed his head to dirty surface of the bar.

A couple of guys started get up from their seats, ready to attack, but the brunet nonchalantly pulled out a weapon. They sat like nothing happened.

"You are funny. But I am not in the mood for jokes. So when I ask you one more time, you will politely respond, okay? Otherwise, I will blow your head on the counter and my guys will change the décor. Got it?"

The bartender didn't answer. The stranger hit his head hard on the counter.

"Got it?"

"Yes." The man groaned. Brunet let him go.

"It is great that we understand each other. So, let's talk about our business. "


	4. Chapter 4

chapter three

* * *

"It is bad. Even very bad. But he didn't recognized you, so don't panic. Take it easy."

Sophie tried to go slowly, her whole will was involved in this. She couldn't star run. She couldn't..

Streets was full of people who preferred night life. A few drunkards leaned against the walls. Beside the trash stood young man. He was throwing up. Next to him was skinny girl barely standing on her legs. In the corners hid couples, mostly prostitutes and their clients. Some girls were desperately trying to find a client. And of course there were also random people who hid their heads in their shoulders, trying not to look around. They weren't used to night life of this district. They just wanted to pass by and went home.

Sophie could easily mingled with the crowd.

She looked over her shoulder, probably for a hundred of time. Pay attention. Pay attention…

Oh shit.

From the bar came out several men. Those men. They were talking with whores and looked around. They were looking for someone.

One of them in black turtleneck approached in her direction.

Sophie suddenly turned and started running. Maybe they even didn't notice. She looked back.

Oh, he noticed and accelerated the pace.

Think, think. What to do?

Another glance over her shoulder. Some drunkard with massy beard grabbed the man's arm. He blabbered about something.

And then Sophie ran into someone.

"Sorry, sorry," She wanted to passed him, when suddenly she realized who he was. It gave her a desperate idea.

"You are late!" She shouted and threw her hands around his neck. It was elegant stranger from the pub.

"Excuse me, do we…" The male was completely surprised, he tried to say something more, but Sophie closed his mouth with a kiss.

"Pretend you are my boyfriend." She whispered into his mouth. "That man in turtleneck is a little too brazen. He doesn't understand that I am not interested in his company."

Brunet looked confused, but he not pushed her away. He frowned.

"I do not think…"

"Please." She said quietly, not taking her eyes from his face. He looked at her for a moment, then gently nodded. He looked over her head and suddenly pushed her away.

Oh no you idiot. Just don't provoke them.

She panicked that her unexpected knight in a shining armor was ready to fight with that man. She grabbed his hand and leaded his to the nearby alley.

She scowled herself in her mind and took a deep breath, she shouldn't , really, but there was no other choice.

"What.." He tried to ask, but Sophie pushed him against the wall and kissed him violently.

"It is better…" She finally said when the broke the kiss. " This is not the type which is worth fighting. When he see us together he will go away, but we must be convincing."

"But…"

"You agreed." She whispered, touching his face. Suddenly she felt fear, he could just go away and left her on the mercy of that gang. She lowered her hand.

He grabbed it.

"How convincing we should be?" He asked finally. She smiled, but the corner of her eye noticed that the turtleneck man was near.

"Very." She muttered and kissed him again.

She felt the taste of brandy. He was drinking? It didn't matter. He began kissing her deeper and deeper. And suddenly beside the alcohol she could taste a desire.

When they lost breath, he broke away from her mouth and moved his lips to her neck. She titled her head and tried not to moan.

"That's enough." She thought for a second. The turtleneck went away a few minutes ago.

"Are we convincing enough?" The stranger muttered, his lips were next to her skin.

"I could stop this. I should stop this, forget and went away. But I don't want to."

"I don't think so…" She said with a broken voice. He grasped her waits and pressed them together, slowly turned her, that her back was pressing against the wall. His mouth returned to her skin in the hollow of her neck.

Her hands were caressing his neck, shoulders, slowly opening his shirt. She touched his hot naked chest, he groaned and reached under her blouse, gently caressing her breasts through the material of her bra. Sophie bit her lips, she didn't want to scream

"I've gone crazy." She thought. "I don't know him. But I cannot stop this. I want more."

Guided by this desire Sophie reached to his trousers' belt. At this moment he sobered a bit.

"Wait, this is madness…" He groaned.

"I know, I know…" She kissed him violently. She moved her hands over the skin of his abdomen. From his throat ripped loud, completely uncontrollable moan, he grabbed her butt and lifted her.

Rough, uneven wall which rubbed her back was the last thing that she remembered, before she lost herself in this madness.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter four

* * *

Sophie finally returned to Bell's apartment. She had looked around to be sure that no one had followed her. The sun was slowly rising and the people went to their works.

Sophie didn't know what she should tell Bell about what happened it the dark alley. She didn't tell her about Gilbert, maybe it would be better if she didn't tell her anything.

In her pocket, she had his wallet. It seemed to weigh like a stone.

She had pulled it from his jeans' pocket when they had fixed themselves after what they had done.

"Thank you." She said, quickly hiding her trophy in a sleeve of her jacket. Suddenly he grabbed her hand. She looked at him.

"I even don't know your name." He began, his other hand touched her ginger wig.

"It is not important."

"We will meet again?"

"I don't know." She wanted to leave, but he was holding her hand.

"Tell me your name. I want to remember you."

She hesitated for a moment. When he noticed that he stole his wallet, he would not be so nice.

"Bell." She said.

"And my name is…" She quickly silenced him, by putting her finger on his lips.

"Don't. That is better." She disappeared behind the corner.

**O**

Sophie came to a quiet apartment. She was surprised that door wasn't closed. Bell apparently forgot to do it after she came back.

"Bell?"

Silence.

"I am here, Bell? Maybe she didn't came back yet. It was early morning, but usually she is here at this hour." Sophie started worrying. She went to the kitchen. On the table laid a message.

"I found you!"

Oh no, this is impossible.

Sophie run to the room. Where the hell is phone? She had to tell Bell that she couldn't come back. Sadik may hurt her.

Then she heard Sinatra's voice. It was the song that Bell made the sound of her ring. Sophie entered the bedroom. The phone fell from her hand. She tried not to scream.

Bell was lying on the floor dressed in her skimpy outfit, but without a wig. Very short hair were red from blood. The red mark on her neck, was poor parody of smile. It was like death mocking smirk. Her eyes were wide opened.

Sophie ran to the corridor and vomited violently. She was torned by convulsions. And then she felt emptiness. Bell was dead. Bell who always cared about her.

It was her fault that Bell was dead.

It made no sense to run away. Sadik would catch her everywhere. She couldn't allow him to kill more people. Sophie sat on the floor. She would wait for him.

"I am proud of you." Bell said her at the first evening, when Sophie arrived at her place. She was proud, because she always told Sophie that she should left Sadik. "You are a pianist Soph, you are talented. You can everything." Yes everything. For example you could surrender, but would Bell be proud of you?

Sophie stood up on her feet, her knees trembling a bit. She wiped her tears. She had to escape if she wanted to live. For Bell.

So, she desperately began to pack her things. Not too much, some clothes. Nothing personal. And she had to take the bag with things that she stole from Sadik. It is under Bell's bed.

She took a deep breath and entered the bedroom. She looked straight into Bells' dead eyes.

"You will be proud of me. I promise."

When Sophie reached for the bag she realized that there was not here.

"What are you looking for?"

She froze. In the door stood a stranger man with a scar on his cheek, he was holding her bag in his hand. She remembered that he was one of Sadiks' employees. He slowly entered the room, carefully avoiding the blood on the floor.

"It was not easy to find you. We were looking for you almost a month. But Sadik remembered that you have a few friends whom you can ask for help." His shoe touched Bell's arm. "Now you don't have any."

"Don't touch her!"

"Why not?" He was only two steps away. "What can you do little bitch?"

"For example this!" She felt an adrenaline in her veins. For a second she wasn't thinking, she just grabbed a Bell's high heeled boot and punched him in his forehead. Then she used a moment of surprise and pushed him. He tripped on Bell's body and fell down.

Sophie ran away from the room, grabbing the bag that her enemy abandoned. However, when she ran out from the building, there was surprise for her.

Two giant hands grabbed her by hair, but she escaped. In attackers' hands stayed only the ginger wig.

The street is empty. No people, no help.

Once more time she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. She tried to run but someone hit her head. She felt dizzy and then she saw the man from the bedroom.

"What a spirit!" Said the blond man who was holding her. "She is kicking a little, but it is nothing, we will manage. What happened to you Rick?"

"Nothing, nothing. You said kicking? I know a good method for kicking." He grabbed her by her throat and whispered. "Well you know, I will have bruises, because of you."

"Let her go!"

Rick turned to the man who stood a few meters away.

Gilbert?

"And you, who the hell you are? Anyway, never mind. It is not so important. You really looking for someone who will kick your ass. Don't you?"

"I want you to let her go."

""It is the same. Gentlemen." He said to his two companions. They let go off Sophie. And walked toward Gilbert. "And I at this time…"

Before he could end, Sophie when her hands were free, hit him as hard as she could, she used her bag. Something cracked when the bag met Rick's head.

"Run!" Gilbert yelled, hitting the blond man in his belly. The third man punched Gilbert into his head, but moment later he was lying on the ground with his ankle twisted in strange angle.

Sophie kicked opponent in the stomach, but apparently too weak, because Rick stood up and hit her hard. Sophie fell on her knees, dazed.

"Lie there bitch and don't try any tricks." Rick growled and turned to the fighting Gilbert. The blond was kneeling, holding his crotch. Gilbert kicked his face and the blond fell on the ground unconscious.

And then Gilbert saw that Rick was holding a gun. He froze staring at the weapon.

"You have bad luck, guy. You walk in more shit than you can even imagine. You ruined my plans, but don't worry, you will pay for it." He put his finger on the trigger.

And then Gilbert saw that the mans' eyes were running away into his skull. He fell on his knees and then he faced pavement. Behind him, clutching a brick stood Sophie. She was trembling, tears flew from her eyes and she tried to calm her breath.

Brick fell from her hand and she fell on her knees next to Rick. Sobs tore her body.

Gilbert quickly knelt beside her.

"Sophie? Are you all right?"

"It, it is just reaction to stress." She wiped her tears and looked at him. "And you, are you all right?"

He nodded and helped her to stand up then he took the Rick's weapon. Two criminalists were gathering from the ground, when they saw that Gilbert had a pistol they started running away.

"Stop!" Gilbert shouted.

"Leave them." Sophie grabbed his arm.

"But…"

"I have to go." She said, grabbing her bag, she moved in the direction which was opposite to that which the bandits choose.

"Hey!" Gilbert said, grabbing her sleeve. "Someone just attacked you and you just go away? You must call the police! And what with this unconscious bastard?"

"I can't. Please take care of it."

"Wait. If you have any problems, we can solve them together. I can help you."

"I don't want your help." She said hard. "I wanted to rob you. Don't you remember?"

"But you didn't do that. And you just saved my life. I guess I owe you something."

Sophie looked at him again. She kissed his cheek briefly.

"You don't owe me anything." She said and turned away. After a few steps she looked over her shoulder. "Take care of this bastard, he should root in jail."

Gilbert for a moment watched her back. When she disappeared, he pulled out his phone.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter five

* * *

Trees that were growing in the garden were so big that they covered the grey building completely. She was sitting on a bench under a maple tree. She could easily pretend that she was in different place. That was why she was spending so much time in the garden,

"How is she?" Anya watched her sister from a distance. She was wrapped in a thick sweater despite the sunny weather. She seemed to sleep.

"She calms a bit." Said French doctor without looking at Anya, his gaze was focused on his patient. "But still we can't say that she is healthy, she still needs medications."

"I understand. Is…Are you thinking that there is a chance that she will be fine so I can take her home?"

They were standing close enough to the girl that Anya could say that she wasn't sleeping, just staring blankly into space. She remembered days when she prayed for her sister to be so calm. Now this sight terrified her.

It began rather innocently. Her sister was often lost in her thoughts. But she started behaving like that even during meeting of their company, which she leaded, because she was the oldest. The gossips and jokes started. Whispered in the corridors. She seemed not to notice, still absorbed for the welfare of the family business.

"Anya there is someone who wants to destroy us. He is in the company." Anya didn't react. She thought that her sister overreacted and that she was just tired. She stopped losing contact, but instead she became aggressive and nervous. There were fights during which her sister screamed that someone wanted to take the Braginsky company.

Finally during one of the meeting she punched one of the shareholders. The case went to the court, which sentenced her to a jail and their company lost money and reputation. To saved it Anya had to took a leadership and put her sister to metal hospital, where doctors diagnosed schizophrenia.

She always wondered if she did right thing when she put her sister here and she allowed world to forget her.

Now when she looked at her in this big sweater, she knew she will never forgive herself.

"I think it would be better if she stay here for some more time and I don't think it is good idea to leave you two alone." Doctor finally said, but Anya gave him a look. Doctor hesitated. "If you need something, call me. I will be nearby." And he left two sisters all alone.

Anya sighted and approached the sitting girl.

"Hello sis."

"Anya, it is really you!" A warm smile lit up on her face. Anya felt that her heart started beating faster. "I didn't see you for quite long time."

She knew that her visits were rather rare. Because they cost her too much.

"I was just busy." She replied and sat next to her sister.

"What is new in the company? Tell me!" She urged her.

"I don't know where start." She said embarrassed by the conversation. "Our shares have gained again."

"Where is your scarf?" She asked suddenly, intensely stared at Anya.

"What? Oh she remembered, it was the last Christmas present. "We have summer so…"

"Anya promised to wear it."

"I was just a little distracted, next time I will wear it, I promise."

"Anya promised. You are not Anya. She would wear." She began to move away from her. Her eyes were filled with fear. Anya tried to calm her down.

"Listen…"

"No! Leave me alone!" She began to struggle, when Anya grabbed her shoulders. She screamed. "Tell me, what did you do to Anya? Where is she?"

The doctor and several nurses ran and quickly took the struggling girl. They gave her some sedative and she was hanging in nurses' arms and crying silently.

"No, no… leave Anya…"

"Are you okay?" She heard a strong French accent. She felt her hands trembling.

"Yes. All right." She said. And the doctor knew that was the lie.

**o**

_The deafening roar, a flash of a nearby explosion. The body tried to escape, but was thrown into air by the blast of the explosion. It hit hard pavement. Pain in the legs and buzz in the ears._

_I opened my eyes and started looking for people who survived. It was a big effort, blood was flooded my eyes._

_Several people from my squad were close to me, most get up on their own legs. Some not. Covered with debris and dust. They laid unconscious or dead._

_I tried to gather my thoughts. It couldn't be a simply riot. The explosion was on the other side of barricade. Yet they wouldn't blow up themselves, right? It had to be another group. We were in the middle of some kind of a gang war._

_I heard gun shots. Still they can shoot? _

_Goddamn it!_

_The smoked thinned and I saw him._

_He stood there on the barricade, looked at me, holding a gun and shooting to my men._

_How the hell?_

_I pulled myself on my elbows. Muscles protested, sharp pain shot through my body._

_I had to stop him._

_I reached for a gun and got up. I felt dizzy, but still I was looking at him. I knew that he saw me too. I raised my arms, measuring…_

_And I fell still holding my gun, but I couldn't move it. A giant wave of pain went through my body. I felt the world spinning in front of my eyes. Before I lost consciousness I last looked at my brother who was standing on the barricade._

_Then the darkness came._

A shrill scream woke her up from the nightmare. Someone was screaming, then she felt a pain in her in her side, because someone fell on her.

"Feliciano, what the hell are you doing? She yelled, while she was trying to remember why she was lying on the floor. She was looking around the room and she saw an empty bottle of whiskey, no not one, two.

That explained everything, despite that Italian guy.

"What are you doing here? She asked one more time, now with calm voice. Feliciano got up with difficulty.

"Sorry I didn't notice you, it was dark and…"

"I know, I ask why are you here. I thought I told you I don't need babysitter. I am in perfect condition."

"So, why are you lying on the floor?"

Luise gave him a murderous look. Felicianos' eyes filled with fear.

"Sorry I just… because today…so Monday…shopping."

God, what an idiot. Luise thought. Who sent him here? Oh, yes Jones from her former department. He was worried that Luise couldn't live on her own so he decided to find her a nurse. But he didn't check if the person he found can do anything without tripped. It was in Alfred style.

But Luise started feeling sorry for the kid, he just wanted to be helpful.

"Whatever. Now come here and help me get up."

The young Italian beamed.

Am I really that terrible? Luise thought.

Feliciano lifted German woman. He kept talking like he suddenly forgot the fear. He was blabbering something about dinner.

When Italian sat her on the wheelchair, Luise closed her eyes, trying hard not to came back to the nightmare. It was two years ago.

The day when the bullet destroy two things, leaving no hope for recovery.

She lost her legs and her brother.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter six

* * *

The knock woke up Felix from his nap. He slowly went to the door.

Who can it be? He thought. A knock was quiet. He stared at the door handle.

"Felix? I know you are there."

That surprised him. He didn't hear this voice for ages.

"Stop lurking and let me in."

"Sophie?" He asked when he was opening the door. He couldn't believe. " Is it really you?"

"Is it so strange to visit an old acquaintance from school? Can you show a little hospitality and let me in?" She looked different. Mature and tired. He last saw her when she was 16 and she was rather shy girl who wanted to be a famous pianist. Though everything changed. She met Sadik.

The thought of Turk made him froze.

"What do you want? Sadik forced you to spy for him?"

Sophie looked at him. All of her confidence disappeared. She whispered.

"I need help."

Moment later both of them were sitting on an old couch.

"Why are you here, because I don't believe that you just wanted to meet some old colleague from school."

Sophie sighed heavily. "I need your help."

"That I know, can you specify?"

She put her hand to the bag.

"I have to sell a few items. I know you can help with this."

"I am not in this business for a long time. I don't have a luck and police has an eye on me."

He noticed that Sophie desperately tightened her grip on the bag's belt. She really needs money, thought.

"But I know someone who could help." He said slowly. She looked into his eyes. "Swiss sister."

"Wait Swiss sister? You mean…"

"Yes, I mean sister of that Swiss who was always nearby you, when you were children."

"He…oh god he is involved in this shit too." She was surprised. Vash always was so… but it was long time ago.

"Sophie, where did you got the things that you want to sell?"

She was silent, but suddenly she gave him a sharp look.

"I stole them from Sadik, when I ran away." She said pointing every single word.

Felix didn't expect this answer. Perhaps he suspected something, because she wasn't as elegant as always, but still. He shook his head.

"What, I don't understand why you did it, after all you left everything for him."

Sophie sighed, she didn't want to say him why she escaped, but she needed his help so…

"It started two years ago. Some of his business went bad, he returned home furious, because some of his man were killed. Then he hit me for a first time. And that started happening more often."

"Bastard." Felix hissed. "Why you didn't run away earlier?"

"You think that I wasn't trying.? When I said I am leaving, he beat me senseless. Some time later I packed my belongings and tried to escape, but his man coughed me. He broke my arm and cut my eyebrow. "

"But why did you run away now?"

Sophie gulped loudly.

"Three months ago Sadik raped me in front of his people."

After a while Felix recovered from the shock.

"Son of a bit…"

"It was not a first time when he… force me. It happened before. But after that I realized that the life with him is my slow death. And If I must die I want it quickly. So I ran away, one of his men helped me. The Greek."

"And what if Sadik find out, he will take a revenge?"

Sophie paled.

"Heracles is his trusted man, he is closer to Sadik then his family. He wouldn't find out."

"May, because this Turk is not a person who easily forgive."

"I need money, so I could hide from him." She muttered.

"All, all right." He finally said.

"Thank you Felix. You know I , for a moment, was thinking that you will not open the door. I tried to talk with Eduard, but he didn't want to talk. Anyway, what is with others, Toris for example?"

"And how am I supposed to know?" He responded sharply, much more sharply, then he wanted. "I have no contact with him."

Sophie looked at him suspiciously. She remembered that Felix and Toris were the best friends since forever.

"What happened between you two?"

"Our paths diverged."

"You quarrelled? About what?"

""Girl. He was with a wrong girl." He hissed through his teeth.

"And how could you know that she was wrong?"

"I proved him that she was just treacherous bitch, ready to slept with anyone."

"You proved him?" Suddenly she understood. "Felix , you slept with your best friend's girl."

He raised his voice.

"Sooner or later she would betray him!"

"It was your friend! You betrayed him!"

"And who you are to judge me?" He shouted.

"Felix…"

"You know what, you were the first who betrayed. You left everything! Friends, family, Vash!"

"I shouldn't come here." She whispered. She wanted to say something more, but for what?

"Great, you will run away one more time."

For truth he wanted to tell her, that she should start fighting instead of running, because you can't run away from Sadik, you can only fight. But he only hissed.

"I want you to go away and never come back." She closed a door with a laud slam.

**o**

Eduard didn't sleep. He listened and waited. He knew they will come.

In the morning he hear a knock, he jumped and went to the entrance trying not to made any noise.

"Eduard?"

This wasn't expected at all. It was Sophie's voice. He didn't see her for a few years. He wanted to open, but suddenly he thought. Sophie and Sadik.

And he didn't open his door.

He couldn't believe that Sadik used her and now when he had to deal with this Honda. Eduard shuddered at the thought that Sadik wanted to know something about Japanese.

Suddenly his door was kicked and he was surrounded by Sadiks' men.

"Sorry for unexpected visit Eduard." Sadik began. " But I was afraid that you can be somewhere else if you would know about my visit."

"Oh no." Eduard croaked.

"I am happy to hear that. But you have a bad habit, you should open immediately."

"I wasn't home whole day, my neighbour told me that someone was here."

"You know I come here for my data… wait you said that someone was here today."

"Antonio?"

"I didn't send anyone Sadik."

"Then who?" The Turk grabbed Eduard's collar. "Who was here? Do you have any business that I don't know?"

Honda, the thought flashed through Estonian. If Sadik discover it, he will kill me.

"Sophie, your girlfriend."

Sadik was surprised, but then he made a grimace that terrified Eduard.

"My girlfriend… We have a good topic, let's talk.


	8. Chapter 8

chapter seven

* * *

The young Italian woman was well aware the fact that she was being followed. She even could guess who was following her, but on the crowded street she couldn't do anything without hurting other people. So she just went straight ahead and tried not to think.

"Think about it."

It was a month that she didn't have any big orders from Honda. Just minor issues like debts or recruiting. Despite that Lovina Vargas was still deputy chief of the most powerful mafia in the city. Yes, month ago she lost Honda's trust, but what was going on now?

"Think about it." Another psychological game. Honda liked so much. "Think about it."

_Lovina Vargas stood in front of her boss. She had no idea why he wanted to see her. She had bad feeling. _

"_So, how the case is going?" Honda said without emotions._

_So, that's it. It was something wrong, he had never asked before. Lovina swallowed hard, cursing in her head that she couldn't control emotions as well as Honda._

"_I had information from a bartender. The girl was in a pub. My people searched her, but she escaped."_

"_Just like last time?" The voice was still calm, but his eyes gave her a cold look._

_Lovina swore again. She had bad luck. Shortly after they found that Estonian made mistake and gave Adnan their data. Honda commissioned her to find them. But they disappeared with Sadik's girlfriend. And it was the moment when Lovina failed her boss for a first time._

_And for a first time she saw that he can be rally angry. When Vargas didn't answer Kiku pointed some papers that were laying of his desk._

"_This is a report that was given to from my spy in Sadik's group. Read."_

_She took it and starts scanning._

_The answer was too clear._

"_It is impossible." She did not try to hide nervousness. "Even today, she was in 6__th__ district." _

"_Impossible? But you lost her a few times." He growled, slowly rising. He put both of his hands on the table, leaning towards Vargas, his face was now close to the Italian one. "It is impossible that she was caught by Turk's men, when my assistant was running through the slums!"_

_A hand shot out. Honda was holding her by her shirt. Report fell on the ground. _

"_I will not allow to play with me like that, you know? Do you understand?" Honda shook her violently. When she nodded, he let go. "I am afraid that you forget, why are you working form me."_

"_Because you helped me, when I was in trouble." She responded quickly, not even looked at him._

_She perfectly remembered why she was working for him._

_Also she remembered by whom, she was in trouble_

"_I helped you, because you were a small pickpocket, who tried to rob me." Honda sat behind his desk. "You were lucky that I like courage. You and your brother. Ow what is with him? He is working as a nanny for a crippled German woman from 9__th__ district. Maybe I should visit him, hmmm?"_

_Lovina's head jerked violently. Muscle tensed._

_She had a few ideas how to kill Honda and ran, but suddenly the door opened._

"_Oh, Mrs. Kirklad, it is a good time." Honda greeted a short woman. "How our things are going?"_

"_I need two weeks more." Lovina recognized the British accent._

"_How much time we need to install it?"_

"_With the people that I recommended you? Also two weeks. In a month you will be able to enjoy the results."_

"_Well." Japanese muttered and looked at Lovina. "I will have another job for you Mrs. Kirkland."_

"_And what is it?" She asked laconically. _

"_Someone lost dates that are important for me. There is a high probability that they are with Sophie Edelstein, the daughter of Austrian immigrants, she was a girlfriend of Sadik Adnan._

_Kirkland raised her eyebrow._

"_That Adnan, who controls 7__th__ and 8__th__ districts?"_

"_Who thought that controls them. Yes, that is him. You have to find the girl and find out if she really has my dates. This Italian will talk you about details. If it is comes to money, I will pay well, but you already know that." And he left._

"Think about it."

Honda never threatened directly. He was far too elegant. But she understood, that if she failed one more time…

Feliciano.

Lovina always considered her younger brother as a little bit stupid, but she never allowed anyone to hurt him. She was happy that Feliciano didn't know what she was doing. He found a job in a 9th district, she thought that it could be excellent shelter from the Hondas' eyes, but she was wrong. He knew everything and he wanted to use it.

Suddenly she turned left and walked to the corner. Lovina didn't wait long. The man who was following her came to the corner. She pushed him against a dirty wall. She was holding a knife next to his neck.

"You are better than I expected." Dark haired man said, lifting his chin slightly, a little away from the blade. He had Spanish accent.

"Shut up." She growled. She faced with man who destroyed her life. "What do you want, Antonio?"

"I want to see how are you." Spaniard said without losing the good humour.

"After you left me on the Honda's mercy and you ran away with money? Or maybe after I discovered that you were working for Sadik?"

Antonio suddenly became serious.

"You were a child Roma. You could not understand." He used her old nickname, that he gave her when they met for a first time.

"Don't call me that!"

"Roma."

"Shut up!" She shouted. A trickle of blood ran down Spaniard's neck. "I thought you were a friend when no one wanted me and my brother. Do you understand?" She felt tears in her eyes. But she was furious. "Damn! I trusted you! I trusted you, when you left me, just like that!"

Antonio was still looking at her with this serious look. She hated him. She hated him for all those moments when he wasn't with her and she hated him for now, because he was here and she didn't know what she should do."

"I should kill you." She finally said, without looking into his eyes.

"So kill me." Lovina thought that he was joking. But he was serious. "Kill me like you did it before. You know how to do it. After all you wouldn't work for Honda if you didn't have killed anyone."

She wanted to scream, but a hand grabbed her by a throat. Antonio pulled away from the wall, without releasing Vargas, he pushed her against opposite wall.

"I thought you are better." Antonio said to her ear, gently loosening his grip.

"You, you bastard!"

"All right, listen to me and pass this to your boss. Sadik are not happy that someone are looking for his girlfriend. Tell Honda that he should leave This Austrian."

How Sadik knew that they were looking for her. Vargas was sure that there was a spy. Damn Honda would be furious.

"I have no idea about what you are talking." She said, feeling Antonio's breath on her cheek.

"Never mind Roma, just pass it to Honda. Be useful for once."

"I will kill you."

Antonio brutally pressed his fingers to her chin and he violently kissed her.

Lovina groaned in surprise. She tried to push him away, but he held her tightly, her whole body was pressed to the wall.

Finally Antonio pulled away. For once she was happy, because of wall, her knees were trembling.

"Talk with Honda, he shouldn't play with it. It is dangerous for him and for you, Roma." He walked away.

I hate you Antonio.

Why I saw a sadness in your eyes before you left?

I hate you so much. She felt like fool, when she was crying.

**O**

Alice Kirkland was angry. The work, which she was doing for Honda took too much time. One moth and nothing! The girl escaped from every trap Alice made. And she was angry, because she had to work in slums with all those whores and drunkards.

It is not that she abhor. Almost all of her life she was working with that kind of people. She just hated looking at this all-encompassing southern districts of poor people, while rich people were doing nothing to help them.

Now she was in 7th district, watching the shop of the Swiss. The Austrian knew him and she had things to sell so maybe she would be here.

And suddenly she saw her. Tall brown haired woman just left the Swiss shop. It was her. Now it would be easy.

She started going after Austrian. But then she saw the man. Shit. She jumped to the nearby corner. What the hell he was doing here? Police. Bad, very bad. This agent complicated everything. It was wrong to be on the police wanted list.

Policeman went directed to the Swiss shop. He passed the Austrian, who didn't even look at him, he stood a little bit surprised and the he followed her.

Then the Swiss came out and shouted something to the agent, he turned to him and waved. At this time the Austrian disappeared in the crowd. He returned to the shop, probably to talk with Swiss.

But Alice didn't care. She went from the corner and slowly followed Sophie.


	9. Chapter 9

chapter eight

* * *

"Pete, could you give Sophie salt?"

"Don't call me that!"

And then a long time of silence, that rang in Sophies' ears. She looked at Tina, who opened her mouth, not knowing what to say, the twelve year old boy stared with anger at his plate. Finally she looked at gloomy Swedish, who was sitting on the other side of a table.

"Peter…" She started, but Tina interrupted her.

"It is all right Su." She said quietly, she turned to the boy. "Could you be more polite, we have a guest."

"I don't care, she is not my guest, she is yours."

Susana shifted uncomfortably , but before she could say anything, Tina spoke.

"Peter, at this moment apologize Sophie." Her voice was cool and calm, but Sophie knew that she was nervous.

"Tina…" Sophie began. "It is all right, really."

"No, Peter, you should apologize."

"Stop command me!" Peter got up. "You are neither my father nor my mother!"

"Peter!" Susana raised her voice, but the boy didn't care.

"You are just my mother's girlfriend! For me you are nobody! Nobody!"

"Peter!" This time Susana got up. She gave him crushing glance, effectively quenching the defiant attitude. "Apologize!"

Peter was silent, clenching his hands on the table.

"Apologize!"

"Susana." Tina said, but tall blond woman didn't even look at her.

"I am sorry." Peter said through clenched teeth. Susana sat down, giving Peter one more sharp glance.

"Will you sit down?"

"I am not hungry." The boy said. "I will just go to my room."

They ate in silence. Forgotten salt still stood next to Peter's plate.

**o**

"Sophie, I am sorry, for…"

"It is all right, I don't care, really, it is me who should say sorry."

Both of them were sitting on a couch in a small livingroom

The young Fink looked at her quizzically.

"I didn't speak with you for a long time and suddenly I just appeared here. Peter was right, I shouldn't…"

"Sometimes you are really stupid. We are old friends and friends help each other, right?"

Sophie blinked, surprised by this unexpected confession. So far only one of her old friends wanted to help her. Bell, but now she was dead.

"Anyway, how did you find me?" Tina asked with curiosity. "I didn't give my address to anyone."

"Your mother told me."

"Tina frowned."

**o**

She was angry when she left the Swiss shop. She get money, but not enough. And Vash? He didn't even looked at her. Maybe that was better. After all their last fight was really big, she remembered that she was just running and running and crying. And she was lost in some other district. Funny, maybe if they didn't quarrel, she would have never met Sadik.

By accident she found herself next to Tina's parents' house. She thought that maybe Tina would help, after all they knew each other quite long time.

Hope faded as quickly as it came. When she knocked, the door was opened by somber man, who said her that he had no daughter

Resigned Sophie thought about asking neighbours, when the door opened one more time. This time she saw woman with small paper in her hand.

"It is her address, will…will you tell her, that she is still in my heart?" Sophie nodded and the door closed.

Address said Sophie nothing. She was afraid of the meeting, because of Tina's parents reaction.

"Tina, what happened to you." She wondered.

Sophie was expecting everything, a jail, a hospital… She was really surprised when she saw a lovely building in 10th district. Tina was living here with her girlfriend, who was a doctor and with her twelve year old son.

And now, they were talking like nothing changed.

"Tina, I don't want to be rude, but how…?Sophie felt uncomfortably.

"How it happened that I live with a woman?" Tina finished, smiling crookedly. "I don't know. I met her in the hospital where she was taking care of my father and it began. We lived together for a year, it was great until…"

"Until Peter arrival?" Sophie whispered. "I can see that you have problem with finding contact with him."

Tina sighed.

"Susana had a husband and Peter was born. Don't be surprised her parents couldn't understand that she prefers women. Just like my…"She paused for a moment. "They forced her into that marriage, but she divorced when Peter was still small and shortly after that she moved here from Sweden."

"And she met you."

"Yes, but six month ago, Peter's father died and Susana had to take care of him. As you had chance to see, we are not a happy family."

Sophie felt sorry for Peter. He lost the closest person and soon after he moved to strange, giant city. Foreign country and language. And he lived with strange woman who was his mother. And it was not helpful that Susana lived with other woman and that she was rather cold. So, because of these things Peter felt useless.

"I had never said this to Susana, but…" Tina paused. "But I am not sure if I…"

"Love her?"

"I don't know, probably I've never known. Even before Peter arrived I had doubts."

"Tina…"

"No, that is all right, so tell me what where you doing when you disappeared?"

So, Sophie told her everything. Tina's smile disappeared immediately.

"Bastard. Fucking bastard."

"I can't call a police. It had been three months since I ran away, but he is looking for me, I am sure and worse some other people that I had never seen before are looking for me also. It will be better if I leave the city. Now it is impossible Sadik and probably that second guy are watching all ways which I can run from this city.

Tina frowned. Sadik's gang had ambition to be the largest group in the city, but they were not large enough to afforded themselves to spy police and had people in all districts. So it had to be someone else. Someone more dangerous.

Who was he? And what did he want from Sophie?

"I need the money. I heard about someone who can help me with escape."

"Since I came here I have problems with money, but I can ask Su, but…" And suddenly she smiled. "Yes, Su!"

"A few weeks ago an old Su's friend came. They knew each other from university. He is not here legally and he needs papers to work here. So if you marry him…"

"Wait. Wait, stop. I would marry him?"

"It is only paper marriage. You both will have benefits. He will be a full citizen and you will get money and a knew identity. If you want, you can keep your surname. It is important that he will help you leave this city."

Sophie felt confused. She really was that desperate?

"Tina, I appreciate that you want to help, but… I don't even know that guy. Who he is?"

"I saw him once, shortly after he arrived. He came to Su to talk about papers. He was studying medicine for one year, but he resigned."

"And what Susana said?"

"Well,… Su is very right." She had her hand tied.

"I don't understand."

Tina sighed.

"Su not only works as a doctor, she also consults the case for a police. You know sections and other…"

Sophie held her breath. Damn! She had to avoid police.

**o**

Sclerosis didn't hurt. But you had to sacrifice your time.

Alfred F. Jones thought after he forget his glasses and cell from his office for a 10th time in this week. And then he realized that sclerosis may hurt and it started from his feet.

It was late in the evening when he returned to the police building. Only a few men were sitting in a janitor. He waved to them and went to his office.

When he went to 4th floor he felt anxiety. There should be only one lamp switch on. But it was more.

Someone was in the archive and he realized that he forget his weapon. Fucking sclerosis.

Slowly he crept to the door still thinking that he needed weapon. But then he calmed down.

Someone cursed in Swedish.

Alfred entered the archive without knocking. He saw Susana bent over scattered papers and drawers.

"If you are so willing to organize documents, I could phone you, instead of making it by myself."

Susana looked at him and returned to the papers, muttering under her breath. Alfred sighed.

"You know you shouldn't be here at this hour? What am I talking in general you shouldn't be here. Do you know that only policemen can be here?"

This time Swedish didn't even lift her head. Jones began to irritate.

"Listen, Susana, I know I should be grateful for saving my life. And I am, but you can't just walk here and read secret documents. If someone find out, I will be not able to help you. Do you hear me?"

No reaction. Susana was still looking for something.

"Fuck, I didn't think that my life is so much worth. All right. Tell me what you want. After all I was cleaning here not so long time ago."

"The case from month ago. Murder in 6th district. Young prostitute was killed."

For a moment Alfred was opening different drawers. Finally he pulled out a big envelope.

"Why do you need this. This case was closed. They caught that murderer. And you were the one who did section." Alfred pointed Su's signature. Finally the doctor found what she was looking for.

"The testimony of witnesses?"

"This description…" Susana muttered.

"The girl who was living with victim? We don't know who she is. She didn't commit any criminals or she has never been caught"

Susana didn't say a word. She stared at the paper and said nothing.

"Susana, do you know that girl?

"Yes." She said hiding documents to the envelope. "Yes I met her".


	10. Chapter 10

chapter nine

* * *

If she thought that the job would have been easy, it was mistake. The girl was smarter than anyone would expect.

Alice Kirkland climbed up the fire stairs to the roof of a small building. She had perfect view on the street and on Sophie who was walking with her short blond friend.

Yesterday she disappeared her, Alice was too focused on the police agent. And when she finally found Sophie, the girl was getting on a taxi. She remembered a car number, so she phoned the control room of this taxi company and found the address. But Alice had a bad luck, it was house where lived a person who was connected with police.

She could kill this person. Honda said that he had not cared about police, but Alice didn't want to take a risk. She decided to wait until Edelstein would be alone. But another bad luck, she was still with someone. Probably she would be forced to use a toy which was given to her by Honda.

She wasn't a saint. But she preferred to avoid unnecessary victims. The habit from old life. But Honda started asking about the girl, it was irritating. He wanted girl or dates, and the best both things. As soon as it is possible.

From the big bag she took out a sniper rifle. At first she tried to scare her and forced to ran away from the opposite building in which she was now with that short blond woman and then when panic destroyed her mind, it will be easier to catch her.

She laid on her stomach and looked through a telescope. The girl flashes in one of the windows on the fourth floor. All right. It is easy. She would have time to descend from the roof and waited for Sophie in front of the building.

You wouldn't run away, this time, Sophie Edelstein.

**o**

They didn't talk much. And she knew why. Last night. Susana was talking with Tina about her. They quarrelled a bit.

Sophie tried to avoid Susana, but out of curiosity she opened the door. In a dim light she saw that Tina was standing in front of Peter's room door. She knocked and asked about something. There was no reply. Then Susana arrived, she hugged Tina from behind. A small pain went through Sophie's heart.

Susana loved Tina. This cool, taciturn woman loved Tina and wanted to be loved.

Tina broke from the hug. Sophie didn't hear what they were talking about. She sighed and came back to the bed.

You were an idiot Tina. Sophie thought now. But you also cared, only you didn't want to admit it.

"We are, it is here. Are you nervous?" Tina asked when they stood before the apartment's door on the fourth floor.

"A little." Until now, she didn't realized that it could be that stressful.

"You now, that you can say no. It is only a meeting. You will know each other, talk and then you will decide."

They heard some sound behind the door. Sophie stared at the floor.

"Oh, it is you Tina." They heard when door finally opened. "And this is probably your best friend about whom you talked to me.?"

"Yes, this is she. Sophie Edelstein, Sophie this is Daniel Hedarvary."

The girl raised her gaze and smile, which immediately froze on her face.

In front of her stood a brown haired man whose wallet she stole and with who she had sex in one of the corners in 6th district.

"Are you okay?" He asked with a concern. Her face was pale. How she couldn't recognized his voice.

"Yes." She squeaked. "Just…just you look similar to one of my friends."

"It is funny, I also feel that I met you before."

He didn't recognize her? After all, she had Bell's wig.

"If you both feel that you know each other, it will be easier." Tina said. "I will go now."

"Just don't panic, don't panic." Sophie told herself.

"So, I will, Susana want to talk about something, see you later."

And she disappeared. Sophie and Daniel looked at each other.

"Sorry for keeping you on the stairs. Come, I will make some tea, or maybe you want something cold to drink?"

Unconsciously she nodded.

The apartment was rather nice. She stared at the CDs. She was surprised, because she saw many CDs with classical music.

"Do you like classical music?" She asked.

"Yes, I like everything what is classical. I ended history of art, when I understood that medicine was a mistake."

The art historian? He had no chance for work here, just like she.

"Tina, probably told you…" But Sophie interrupted him.

"Listen…Daniel… I am sorry, but I can't."

He looked at her.

"When Tina said me about it, I thought that is a good idea. Mutual benefits and so on…but I can't." She was lying, if she didn't rob Daniel earlier she would agree. "I didn't want to talk with Tina, because she is involved in this emotionally. But I tell you. I can't Sorry."

There was a moment of silent.

"I understood." Daniel said finally. Sophie sighed with relief. "But while we are here maybe you drink some tea?"

"No." She said a little too fast. "I mean, I would like, but I cannot, I have an appointment, I must go."

"Wait, I will walk you to the door."

"There is no need, but thank you."

However he approached her and stood dumfounded, staring at her décolletage. More specifically at something that shouldn't be there.

"What is it?" He asked, pointing at the gold ring which was changing on a gold chain. She touched it.

"Nothing, just souvenir." She replied, feeling a wave of panic.

She found it in his wallet. Simple gold ring with a motto which was engraved in the inner side. Semper Fidelis. Always faithful. She shouldn't take it. But she kept it as a memory of something extraordinary.

Now it ruined her.

"Can I see it? Daniel didn't wait for an answer. He grabbed her hand to see the ring. He read the inscription.

"It belonged to my ex-wife. This ring disappeared a month ago with my wallet." He looked at her, suddenly he understood. "It was you, there in that alley…"

"Let me…" She said. He instinctively let her go, but he was still staring into her eyes.

"I was looking for you. They told me that Bell is dead. But you…deceived and robbed me!"

"And what did you expect wandering alone in the 6th district at night?" She didn't want to be that rude, but she had to go.

"But… you and me…"

"I seized the opportunity. It was nice, but nothing more."

He made two steps towards her, she raised her hand to slap him, but he caught her wrist.

"Explain, why did you do that?" He asked with anger.

""Let me go!"

"I will not let you go until…"

Suddenly the widows burst, spraying a hall of glass.

"What's…" Sophie started, when Daniel pushed her to the ground.

"Get down!"

Someone shot.

She couldn't hear the shots, but the noise of breaking furniture and glasses. Debris all around them. Daniel pressed her to the floor.

After a while, it ended, Sophie wanted to get up, but Daniel stopped her.

"Don't raised your head. On the back of the house is my car. We will go there, first me and you behind me."

She couldn't say a word, she only nodded.

"For three we got up and run. One…"

Then through the broken window was thrown a small container, it started emitting acrid smoke.

"To hell with counting, now." He shouted and grabbed her hand. They ran downstairs.

They reached to the car. And there was a surprise.

"You don't have a keys!" Sophie couldn't believe.

"Damn, wait I will get them."

"No way, you can't."

"Okay, don't wait. You can run away. You are good at it." He gave her a cold look and ran back to the house.

"I must find help." She thought when she was running to the main street. She ran on someone. Tall Swedish.

"Susana, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same thing." She was nervous and shortened vowels, so Sophie barely understood her. She looked on the smoke rising from the fourth floor and swore. "I should guess what Tina wanted to do when she asked me about Daniel's address." She shook her head and took Sophie's arm in an iron grip. "You are coming with me."

"What?.., Wait, Daniel is in danger, someone shoot and he…"

"Where is he?

"Daniel? He ran into the house after the car keys. But someone tried to …"

"Policeman is with me, when he saw what is going on here he called reinforcements. They are going, don't you hear?"

Somewhere near the sirens howled.

"But… how, ?" How the hell she knew that it was criminal case? Fear gripped her throat.

"You are wanted for murder in a 6th district, which took place a month ago. I worked on it. Yesterday I thought I knew you from somewhere… Soon there will be police and you are going with them, we must resolve this case."

"What? I…. I can't! He will find me! Let me go!" Sophie tried to jerked from Susana's grip. "Susana, please, let me go!"

"It is rude to not do what lady asks." Someone with British accent said. Blond woman with intense green eyes stood in front of them. Behind them was a wall.

"You…" Swedish couldn't hide her astonishment.

"You bother me." Englishwoman reached under her jacket. Susana quickly pushed Sophie away.

"Run!"

Then was a shot.

"Susana!" Sophie yelled, when the blood spurted from Susana's head. Tall woman fell on the pavement.

Sophie didn't exactly know when she began to cry. She felt on her knees.

"Susana, please don't, please…." She wanted to touch her, but she was too afraid. Everywhere was blood. So much blood.

"You are coming with me." Englishwoman said and grabbed her shoulder.

"It is because of me?" She allowed the murderer to touch her. Again, it is her fault. Like Bell. "If yes why she had to die? Why did you kill her?" Last question was shouted and then Sophie suddenly stood and punched her enemy's stomach. Again she felt adrenaline.

In a sudden rage she did something that the attacker released the gun from her hands. But then was worse. Englishwoman was trained in martial arts. She pushed Sophie against the wall and hit her face hard. Sophie could feel her lip broke.

"I should call a double bet. I don't like hitting women." The blond muttered and hit Sophie one more time. She felt dizzy and sank to her knees, still looking at the attacker with rage.

And then Sophie heard.

"Stop, police!"

She wasn't sure, but she saw only one man. Maybe the rest was just behind him.

"I didn't expect you here." Englishwoman said and slowly turned to the policeman. "Alfred."

"Alice!" He hissed through his teeth still in shooting position, he looked at Sophie then Susana who was laid in a pool of blood. His eyes darkened from fury. "Drop the gun!"

"I don't have." Said a woman, Alice quietly, lifting her empty hands.

"You killed her." Alfred pointed Susana.

"She was in wrong place in wrong time, for a second time anyway."

"You have no chance for escape. Give up."

Alice snorted.

"You don't change a bit, right?" She looked at the slowly rising Sophie. "We will meet again Sophie Edelstein."

She started running, Alfred rushed after her.

Kirkland ran into blind alley. She jumped on a container, almost loosing balance and she climbed over the wall. Jones tried to shoot her. Then he saw that she was sitting on the wall.

For a moment ling as eternity they stared into each other eyes. Kirkland smiled, casually saluted and jumped. A moment later Alfred heard the sound of the motorcycle behind the wall.

Alfred stood there with gun in his hands, he cursed himself, that he couldn't shoot.

**o**

"Sophie are you all right?"

Sophie looked at Daniel.

I don't know." She finally said and allowed her tears to fall.

"When I ran down with the keys, you've gone somewhere. I heard the police… so I thought… Jesus Christ!" He suddenly saw Susana's body. He knelt, checking vital signs. "Sus, can you hear me? Holy shit, Su!"

"It is my fault." Sophie said and knelt beside him. "My fault."

Hedarvary hideously cursed and yanked his cell from a pocket. He threw it to Sophie.

"Call the ambulance. It is not too late." He took off his shirt and began to tear it into strips. "It is bleeding a lot, but it is normal in head wounds… I will need your help. Hold her." He looked at Sophie, who was still staring on lifeless Susana, clutching Daniel's phone. "Call!" He urged her.

She woke up. The life depended on her. That woman saved her. She wanted to call but suddenly the cell began to ring.

"Daniel?" She heard a trembling voice. She blinked, suddenly felt anxiety.

"Tina?"

"Sophie? Is that you? I can't contact with Susana and… something terrible happened." Her voice broke.

"What… what happened?" Sophie asked.

"It is Peter, Sophie… Peter was kidnapped."


	11. Chapter 11

chapter ten

* * *

"Oh, it is you, I noticed a light, so I wanted to check."

The bald head of a night watchman gleamed at the door. Ravis didn't looked away from monitor, he just muttered something about lots of work. Watchman went away.

Ravis Galante was a programmer in the telecommunications company which belonged to Braginsky family. The company was located in one of the largest buildings in the 1st district. He worked there for a few years and enjoyed it.

In a numb silence of a night the phone rang. Ravis frowned, glancing at the clock. Twenty to eleven. Who could call at this hour?

"What?" He barked.

"It is me."

Ravis suddenly gasped. Quickly checked if someone could hear this conversation.

"I told you to not call this number." He hissed, lowering his voice to whisper.

"We are in trouble."

"You are in trouble. I don't know anything."

"You sold me information."

"But I didn't care what you would do with them. It is no my business."

"Even if both of us can die?"

Ravis's heart rate accelerated rapidly.

BraginskyNet was the largest and the most prosperous corporation in the city. It is really hard to be someone in the world dominated by corruption and lies. But Ravis was talented. Anya Braginsky saw that and she started giving him very responsible tasks, like designing the network security almost impossible to break. But when young programmer got nothing but a bonus and he was counted for advancement, he started looking for additional sources of income.

That is how he met Eduard von Bock, the best hacker in 6th district.

"I have no idea what are you talking about, Eduard?" Ravis stubbornly denied. Maybe if he would keep doing that Edurad would believe.

"Maybe I should remind you, you broke your own security system and you sold access to companys' accounts and you created with me a program that can use web to direct broadcasting startup."

"And what? None died when he get an access to account, on the contrary many began to live. For example you."

"I will just say one name, Honda."

Ravis clenched his fists.

"What do you want from me?"

"We must write the program which can transmit signal, one more time."

"Don't you have a copy?" Ravis instinctively asked, though he knew the answer. Good hackers didn't do copy, they were always prepared to escape and they didn't want to leave evidences. "And what happened with the first version?"

"I lost it." Eduard muttered. Ravis knew that it was not the whole truth. "I can do my part, but I need you part also and codes to the network…"

"Why Honda needs the start program, can't he uses an ordinary remote-control?" Ravis said although Eduard explained this a few times. The remote – control had a small range and it needed free space between remote and the transmitter and Honda wanted to use a few transmitters in one time and they were in different parts of the city."

"Stop pretending. You know perfectly know that Honda hates Braginsky." Eduard was irritated.

"And what does it have to our case?"

"Honda is going to destroy Braginsky and her company." Ravis almost dropped his phone.

Ravis usually didn't think about what people do with his programs. He sold them to people form rather dodgy world and they rather had no good intentions. But now it was different.

"Distroy…" But how?" Suddenly he knew. "Transmitters in whole city…Bombs!"

Eduard was silent for a moment, as if he realized that they didn't use the safe line.

"I need your program." He said finally.

"But we cannot do that, people will die!"

"Do you think that I don't care?" Eduard cried. "If Honda does not get this program he will kill me and I don't think that you will be safe." Ravis trembled.

"Someone dies." Eduard continued. "Braginsky and her men or me, you can decide."

Ravis was silent. Eduard sighed.

"Call, when you decide."

Ravis sat in silence. It was close to midnight when he thought. "Either they or us, someone has to die."

He reached to the lowest drawer of his desk and pulled out the extension. Voice in his head still screaming.

"Someone will die. The choice is yours."

He straighten up, holding a long cable.

"I chose." Said the voice.

O

" I can't believe I agree to this." Felix thought, when he walked through dark corridors of BraginskyNet. "Oh, I forgot, I didn't have a choice."

Anya Braginsky came to his apartment on the same day in which Sophie visited him.

So when he heard knocking, he just snapped. "I told you that you have nothing to look for here." But behind the door wasn't Sophie.

"Gentle as usual." Anya president of BraginskyNet, the biggest company in the city said.

Company, which a half should belong to Felix.

"Don't you invite me?"

"No."

"How nice." And she went inside.

"Modestly live."

"It is because of you."

"Stop blaming me that your grandfather lost shares."

"He lost them to your grandfather and he used them, he didn't care about friendship!"

"He lost them to my grandfather, because he was a fool."

"What do you want?"

Anya looked at Felix, who was visibly angry.

"I want you to work for me."

Felix laughed, he thought that it was quite a good joke

"Can you repeat, I think I mishear."

"I want you to work for me, as a bodyguard."

Felix choked from laughing.

"You are crazy like your whole family. Why should I agree?"

"Because of your debts."

"None of your business."

"Recently mine." Anya smiled which made her look like a child. A very dangerous child. "I paid them, so you owe me."

"Why?"

"Because I want you to stop talking that old Braginsky destroyed your family. It breaks my opinion."

"But he did, It was his fault that my grandfather lost his shares!"

"He lost it, because he was a fool."

"There is no way I agree."

"So you really want to deal with my debt collectors?"

Felix swallowed.

"Then I have to be a bodyguard." He tried not to pay attention to Anya's satisfaction. "How do you imagine this? I don't look like someone who can be a bodyguard."

This time Anya laughed.

"You are the last person, who could protect my life." She said. "You will be a night watchman in the main building of my company."

Felix felt rage.

"You think you can humiliate me?" Felix muttered.

"You start today, in two hours I want to see you in 1st district.."

It that way Felix was in the building of BraginsyNet under command the bald older man, who told him to check all floors in every two hour.

"You save my ass? Fuck." He muttered with rage when he was checking the floors.

Braginsky played with him, he was sure. He experienced this when he arrived.

"This is my deputy, screw up something and you will answer to him. I will not present him to you, after all you knew each other pretty well." Anya didn't hide her smile.

"Toris." Felix hissed.

Rather short dark – haired man looked at him without emotions. "You bastard." Felix thought. "How you welcome old friend."

"I will present you your duties. Come with me." Toris turned and walked ahead.

Toris not even treated him like old friend. Rather like dirty mongrel who was embraced to compassionate Anya's heart.

In most offices were dark, only a few were still with light switched on. From the gap under the last door they could see weak greenish light. Felix opened the door, which hit on something with a thud.

"What is it?"

Behind the door, sinking in the greenish glow of the monitor, laid overturned chair. Beside the desk was some papers and over them…

"O Holy shit!" Felix ran to hanging from the celling young man. A loop with an extension cord tighten around his neck. Felix without thinking grabbed his body and hold.

"Toris, come here, quickly." He shouted.

"What's going on"

Toris entered the room. And he stopped.

"Do not stare like that, help!" Felix cried. Cable broke before Toris reached them. Body fell on the floor.

"Call an ambulance!" Felix shouted. He slapped the body. "Hey can you hear me?"

"His name is Ravis." Felix looked at Toris who was waiting for a connection to an emergency. "This is our very talented programmer. Hallo?" He said to the phone.

Meanwhile Felix tried to remind the basic of resuscitation. First artificial respiration? CPR? How many times I should squeeze? In panic his hand shook.

"Goddamn it!" And he punched the unconscious in the chest.

"What are you doing? " Toris yelled, still hanging on the phone.

"Shut up!" Felix punched again and again. "Just shut up!"

Suddenly Ravis, almost like a drowning man took a breath. He looked at Felix, who was leaning over him.

"W…where, where I am?"

"Certainly not where you were going to go." Felix growled, but he felt like a giant stone fell from his heart. "Why did you do that?"

Ravis continued to breath spasmodically, when his eyes fell on the monitor.

"Everyone…" He was not taking his eyes from the screen.

"What everyone?" Toris asked.

"Everyone will die…company and I."

"What are you talking about?"

Ravis didn't answer. Felix looked at Toris for the first time like nothing happened. Both eyes were filled with anxiety.

O

From the hall came the sound of opening door. Luise didn't had to ask, or even opened her eyes to know who was there. After a while to her bedroom came Feliciano.

"Good afternoon, you are still in bed? It is 2 p.m!"

Luise said nothing. She wondered why he came today. Yesterday they had a nasty quarrel and Luise threw him out of the apartment and ordered not to return and it was not the first time. But Feliciano still returned. And he seemed not to care about her mean words or fact that she didn't need any help.

"Why don't you reveal the windows? It is dark here."

"Because I don't feel like it."

"But the day is beautiful. I will let a little light here, it will revive you."

He went to the windows. When he passed the bed Luis's hand suddenly shot out and grabbed his wrist closing it in iron grip.

"I said I do not want to reveal. "She growled, but she didn't understood why she was so angry.

"But…I just."

"Leave it. I do not want any light." She suddenly realized that she was twisting Feliciano's hand and that he barely tried to hide the pain grimace on his face. She let go of it. Feliciano was still standing beside her bed, rubbing his sore wrist.

"I just thought…" He said finally and stooped. After a moment he had another idea. " And maybe you want to go for a walk with me? We can go to the park or… oh no…sorry."

"Why do you apologize again? Luise asked, her face turned to the wall.

"Because I took it badly. You can't…"

"Walk?" Luise finally looked at Feliciano who was very embarrassed. "Why I feel pity for that boy again?" "You didn't tell me a new thing. I used to it after two years. Don't worry about such thing and don't worry about me."

"The whole aura of embarrassment disappeared. "I must! I mean as a your caretaker I must worry about your wellbeing, do not annoy you in general…"

Luise looked at him surprised.

"Feliciano…Why are you still here?"

"What?"

"Why do you keep coming here? You don't have to. I fired you long time ago. Anyway I am firing you every time when you come here."

Feliciano gently touched her hand. He looked into her eyes.

"Because I want ." He replied simply. "Because you need me…No I need you."

"Feliciano…"

The young Italian turned to her with sudden smile as if the whole conversation didn't happen.

"Do you want to see my birthday gift from my sister?"

Luise was confused by this rapid change, she nodded and allowed him to help with a wheelchair.

"When do you have a birthday ? She asked.

"I had last week."

"I didn't give him any gift. Too bad I didn't know.." She felt a little depressed. "And you tried to find out?"

Meanwhile Feliciano took a small digital camera and gave it Luise. It was visible that it was used before, but it was a good quality.

"Interesting." Luise thought. "But his family isn't wealthy. So where his sister took the many for such a gift."

"Let's make a picture!" Feliciano said and wrapped his arm around Luies's neck, before she could protested. "Smile!"

Light blinked and Feliciano wanted to see the photo.

"Memory full" He read the message on the small screen. "Strange I didn't take any photos."

"Bring my laptop." Luise muttered, taking the camera. She took a memory card. When Feliciano came with her computer she took it and checked the card.

"Unfortunately our photo wasn't save. Feliciano said when she connected the card to the laptop. "That would be the best present."

But Luise didn't listen him. She stared at computer screen, frowning.

"System Startup preparing for the operation. The transmitter trigger code efficient. The timing parameters 20 minutes. Checking the state of the wireless network."

"You are not connected to any network. Connect wireless network for the system to perform the operation."

"It is a some kind of program."

"Program?" Feliciano seemed not to understand.

Luise closed all the windows and she checked the properties of the program, she opened "the transmitters", it displayed a long list of ciphers, but one turned her attention: 0antennaBN. In the city was one antenna and it stayed in the industrial center which was called 0th district and it belonged to BraginskyNet.

What is going on here.

She looked at the numbers once again and she suddenly understood.

"Feliciano give me my phone."

"But your phone didn't work for a long time."

"So give me yours."

Lusie was waiting impatiently until Feliciano will find his cell phone. She has never imagined that after two years after that day which destroyed her life and her work in the police. That she will be force to call them.

"Jones? Luise Beilschmidt is speaking." She said. "I have a case for you…"


	12. Chapter 12

chapter eleven

* * *

The kid was not even thirteen. He stood straight, head high. Though the face was in dirt mixed with tears and the whole body trembled. He really wanted to show that he was not afraid, but he was unable to control his own body.

Antonio looked at the boy, who was brought to the room where he was sitting with Sadik. He had a foreboding.

"Why he is here? He asked his boss, not taking the eyes from the boy. "He was caught near the depots?"

Sadik didn't answer. Instead he turned to the man who was holding the kid by his shoulders.

"Lock him in the basement and bring Sophie's cell phone." He added referring to the phone that Sophie left in his room before she ran away.

"Who is this?" The Spaniard repeated his question. "And what he did that you want to lock him in the basement?"

"The son of the Swedish doctor, Sophie slept in her house."

"And why he is here?"

"I kidnapped him."

"Why?" But Antonio sensed the answer on his own.

"When I heard about Sophie from that Estonian, I realized that she might look for help in people she knew from her childhood. So I told my people to find and talk with her all old friends. There were Łukasiewicz, looser, but we didn't caught him and the rest left the city or the district. Finally we found that Fink, Vai…Vei…" He tried for a moment. "Doesn't matter. And we found out that my girlfriend was in her house.

"But, what you will do with him?" Antonio still didn't understand.

"Data" He said a single word, which should explained everything. "Sophie has my data and I don't think she will come here and give me them like a good girl so I must have something that will motivate her to cooperate."

"But it is a child!" Antonio cried, leaning his hands on the desk. He looked at his employee.

"You have a problem?" Sadik growled. Antonio clenched his jaw.

"No." He said after a moment.

"Good. It would be bad for me to lose a good worker like you, especially after Heracles had left our group…"

Antonio was silent. He did different things and not always was proud from himself. He black mailed, robbed, but never kidnapped, never and he didn't want to harm a child.

"I wanted to kidnap the Fink, for friends Sophie would do anything, but then I found out that she lived with a doctor and her son. I changed my plans. It is easier to catch a kid, when adult are busy with their own things. And Sophie overwhelmed by guilt will want to help." Sadik smirked dangerous. "And when we harm this boy a little she will do everything. She will give me my data and then as a good girl she will take her punishment."

Antonio looked at him, unable to said anything. He felt bad for the boy, who was stared at him like Lovina used to, with a sorrow and hope for help.

Sadik went to the door. Walking past Antonio he threw.

"Take care of him."

Antonio clenched his fists, nails digging deep into skin.

"Or it is too much for you?

"No." He said slowly. "I will take care of him.

o

For Alfred hospitals were always associated with churches. When he went to them he lowered his voice And when he went through hospital's corridor he always felt like he went through church's nave. And the atmosphere in which were something more, maybe more spirit or something.

At this time he looked through the glass on Susana's body wrapped in cables, lying limply. Among the squeaking equipment. It monitored her vital signs.

"Her condition is serious but stable. The bullet brushed her head, broke a piece of ear and hurt the cheek. Trepanation was necessary, because the skull broke and its fragments could damage the brain. " Doctor who operated her said. He was an older man with tired eyes who long time ago was the guardian of Susana's practices.

"When does she wake up?" Alfred asked, not taking his eyes away from Susana.

"I don't know. Maybe in a few days, or maybe…maybe she will not wake up from the coma. And if she will I don't think that she will be able to speak or to hear. But we must have hope." The doctor said without conviction. "So you said that it was a rubber bullet." He asked wanting to change the subject.

"Our specialists are sure." The rubber bullet were used to stun not to kill, unless you were too close. And Susana was really close to Alice.

Alfred frowned, why Alice used the rubber bullets instead of normal? The answer was simple, she wanted to stun Edelstein and Susana appeared suddenly and Alice shot from small distance.

But one thought did not allow Alfred to calm down. Alice wasn't shooting to kill. According to reports, British woman wanted to immobilize the Swedish not to kill. The trajectory of the bullet showed that it should hit Susana in her shoulder. But when Alice shot Susana turned around to Sophie and the bullet nearly killed her.

It was strange. Killers didn't make such a mistakes. Or maybe Kirkland wasn't a killer. Maybe he was wrong? Maybe their past made a wrong image of Alice?

His thoughts were interrupted by Sophie who approached him. Behind her walked Daniel Hedarvary, a man who saved Susana. They both looked tired, recently returned from police office where they provided explanations.

"Do you know anything?" Sophie asked without greeting. Alfred summarized the doctor. The girl's face tremor.

"It is my fault." She said.

Alfred didn't denied, it was not his role. And he read the reports, he could blame the girl and didn't regret it.

"What's about Peter?" Daniel asked.

"We don't know anything, the kidnappers didn't call with demands. Until they do it we can't do anything."

"And you named yourselves guardians of the law? Daniel sneered. Alfred knew that everyone were tired and worried and angry, but he felt rage.

"We" He retorted. Quickly dug out from memory facts from report. "We stayed at the law side and you probably forget to visit immigration office Mr Hedarvary."

Daniel blushed, but when he was about to say something, Sophie started talking.

"We actually really forget about the immigration office, Mr Jones."

"We?" Alfred raised his eyebrows. Sophie grabbed Daniel's hand.

"Daniel is my fiancé." She said. Daniel looked surprise. "He came to me from Hungary, we get married soon."

Wedding. Alfred didn't believe it. It was enough to look at the Daniel's face, for whom the wedding was as much surprised as for Alfred. But he decided that he will worry about this lie later.

o

Shortly afterwards Tina joined them. She looked like a shadow crushed under weight of worry. The doctor allowed her for a short visit. She knelt beside Susana's bed and gently touched her hand.

Sophie felt pain, everyone who wanted help her were hurt or dead.

Tina got up, bent over and kiss bandaged forehead. She tried not to cried.

Sophie could feel her own tears and then she felt Daniels' arms around her.

She stood like paralyzed for a moment but then she also hugged him.

Daniel pulled her closer for a moment, then pulled away and asked.

"Can we talk?"

She nodded.

"Why did you say that?"

"I…I wanted to thank you for help."

"Susana is my friend. Anyway, anyone would help in that moment."

"It's not about that." Sophie stared at his hands.

"When you came back with the keys and I wasn't there, you thought that I ran away, right? She asked.

"In the beginning yes, but then I heard a shot and…"

"You came." She finished. She grabbed his hand. "Thank you."

They were close to each other, eyes to eyes.

"Sophie, I…"

"Ms Sophie Edelstein?" The nurse came. "Sorry, but someone left the package for you in the reception. This man described you and said where can I find you."

""It is me, thank you." Sophie ripped the ordinary grey paper.

Inside was her old cell phone that she left at Sadik's place.

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked seeing her suddenly pale face.

Then the phone rang, Sophie immediately pushed the button.

"Hello sunshine." She heard the voice from her nightmares.

"What do you want?"

"I missed my property. When do you come back, sweetheart?" When she was silent, he said. "I am afraid that when you left me in such a hurry you took some my things with you. I want them back."

"I have no idea, what are you talking about."

"No? Maybe I should refresh your memory, Antonio?" He turned to the someone in the room. "Remove the gag."

Sophie swallowed hard.

"Honey, I have someone who really want to tell you what you took from me, I think you knew each other, right Peter?"

"Peter!" She cried. Daniel quickly took the phone and switched loudspeaker on.. "You kidnapped him!"

"And you robbed me. Draw. And now, Peter can you tell Sophie what should she give me?"

And she heard shrill scream of pain.

"Peter!" She cried.

"Go and find Alfred Jones, he should be at room 326!" Daniel called out to passing nurse. "Quickly."

"Oh you are with someone? You quickly found a lover. Peter is disappointed…"

Another scream of pain and pleas for mercy. Sophie slid from the bench on her knees.

"Leave him alone, please." She said trembling.

"Bring me my data disk."

"What data?"

"Wrong answer, or maybe you didn't hear Peter?"

Peter's cries was heard on whole corridor, echoing off the walls They scared patients and nurses. Suddenly Jones and Tina appeared.

"I will give them to you, I will give.. Just stop it! Please stop it!" Sophie sobbed, Daniel knelt beside her and held her shoulders.

"Stop it! Stop it! Please, it hurts! It evokes memories, right, honey? You well great Peter, Antonio take him and gag. And you baby, listen, at 8p.m. the next day you will go to depot B359 in the 0th district, without anyone. You will bring me my data and I will let the boy go. Remember I want my date, it is a one thing I care about, unless you want to come back to me…"He snorted. "Oh, remember, no cops or anyone. You have to be alone. In any other case I will kill the boy."

Sophie nodded, pressing hands to her lips.

"I didn't hear the answer."

"Yes, sure." Jones said.

"In that case see you, bunny."

o

Alfred looked at Sophie and Daniel who were going somewhere. Hedarvary said that they should talk and Alfred was sure that it was about the marriage. He wondered how many people this girl used and will use in the future.

Although when she started crying and Daniel hugged her, she looked so delicately, like she could be broken by a light breeze. And in that moment Alfred felt sorry for her. And he read report, it makes no sense, her family was rich when suddenly something happed and they lost everything, but she ended conservatory, her teachers claimed she was really talented and she resigned from everything for Sadik Adnan. Made no sense at all. And for his surprise she was really worried about Susana and Peter. Strange girl.

"I am prejudiced." He thought. "And overworked."

Indeed, aside from kidnapping Peter, case of Susana, he had lot of other things on his head. Only yesterday his work partner, Wang Yao called and said that he get information from some Latvian about bomb attack on BraginskyNet, the attacker might by Honda. There were no details and Wang couldn't contact with that Latvian one more time. But this case was for Yao, he would try to find connection between Edelstein and Honda and yesterday shooting in which Susana was hurt so badly. And more he get a phone from Luise Beilschmidt, a former colleague, she claimed that she has a computer program which had something common with BraginsyNet. Alfred sent this to Wang, but Luise insisted he should consult it too.

Because of that and lack of sleep Jones was frustrated and he couldn't concentrate at all. And the worst was that he didn't see any reason for Honda would want to kill Sophie. At first he thought about the gang war, Japanese and Turkish, but Honda was too powerful to take care of Sadik. So why he was looking for Sophie especially when she left Adnan?

"Information." He thought. "Maybe he want to draw from her information, but what?"

His meditation was interrupted by Tina who left Susana's room.

"Where is Sophie?"

"She went out for a while with Daniel."

Tina nodded and stared through the window.

"Sophie feels guilty." She said suddenly. "This eats her from inside."

"Don't you think that she is right?" Alfred asked cautiously. "You don't blame her?"

Tina snorted, the first living emotion, since Susana…

"No! Why should I? It is no Sophie who shot Su, she wasn't the one who did nothing when they kidnapped Peter…" Her voice broke.

"Tina…"

"I was returning from Daniel when I saw that someone in front of our house was put to the car, he had a jacket on his head. And I heard "Mom!" And I understood, it was Peter. I wanted to run, shout, but one of those man just waved to me his gun. Out of fear I could not do anything, I was like paralyzed, you know?" Tina covered her face in her hands.

"it was not your fault Tina…"

"I know." She replied. "But it is also not Sophie's fault."

"Why you forget her so easy?"

"Friends don't need to forgive. Friends need to understand."

Alfred suddenly was struck by a memory.

o

_Alfred a junior – ranking police officer and Alice, a senior fellow engineer. Both grew up in the 4__th__ district, were friends since childhood. Alice was always an individualistic. With clearly defined views, she cared for Alfred and his sister Madeline. For her he joined the service and then it started going bad between them._

_Alice hated the city. She hated division into rich and poor and Alfred supported her in that. But one day she upset him._

"_This is rulers fault. The divisions. We should kill them all, blow up for example." Alfred laughed, because what he should do?_

"_This town is rotten. Someone should take responsibility for this. If only I could clean them…"_

_And then there was a riot._

_They were assigned to the different groups one led by Alfred, Alice was in group led by one German woman, whose name he couldn't remember._

_In the center of a riot a bomb exploded. Who detonated it? It was on barricade? Or somewhere else? There were civilians!_

_His group was away from the field of destruction. Worse with the second, they came too close._

_Alice was in the second group._

_Alfred ran to look for a friend, but she wasn't there. He found a madwoman, who was responsible for that all._

"_We did it! Did you see it Al? I will make more of them and we will clean the city!"_

"_He will help us Al, no more divisions, it was our dream Al?"_

_Alfred didn't understand. He didn't want to. And Alice noticed it._

"_So you are not with me?"_

"_So here our paths diverge."_

_And she went away._

_Alfred wanted to pursue her. He tried. But the explosion destroyed the wall of the building and collapsed on him and other people. Until he lost consciousness he was waiting for Alice and her help._

_When he awoke, he saw the tall blond woman with a cool look bent over him._

"_You live!"_

_So he met Susana who was with other civilians who were by accident near the riot. To his lucky she was a doctor, a good one and she saved his live._

_Later in the hospital he found out that not everyone had so many luck. Among the civilians was his sister Maddie. She was a volunteer at a nursing home near the riot. She was killed in the explosion._

_Alfred lived and had never forgotten Alice and himself, that he could not prevented it._

_o_

Once again during this day Alfred was torn away from his thoughts, this time by a nurse who terrified screaming something about the murder and the child. So he and Tina went to corridor in which were Sophie and Daniel.

"So we have demands." Alfred thought. "But why it is associated with Edelstein?"

And he was enchanted when he heard Sophie' scream.

"I will give you that disk, you hear…"

"A data disk… Luise rang that she found the disk with strange program. Maybe this is connected…"

Moved by sudden discovery Alfred didn't thought about mediations with kidnapper, he only instinctively answered.

"Yes, sure."

When the conversation was over he knelt beside Sophie and Daniel who was holding her.

"Are you all right?" He asked and immediately regretted this stupid question.

Sophie pulled away from Daniel and suddenly punched Alfred straight into his nose. Jones staggered and fell on his back.

"Sophie!" Tina shouted running to the lying, who pressed his fingers into the bleeding nose. "Calm down!"

"You, you asked me if everything is okay? Nothing is okay!" Sophie screamed and jumped on her feet. "I thought I made right decision when I ran away from this bastard, but since that time all people around me suffered. Bell, then Susana, now Peter and you think I am okay?"

She turned and walked to the hall.

"Wait!" Alfred cried. ""I don't think so."

Sophie didn't stop. Jones stood up with Tina's help.

"You've made a right decision!" He tried again. This time girl stood, but did not turn to him. "No one deserves a life with such a motherfucker, like Sadik. I don't condemn your choice, I admire it, I admire your courage, I don't know if I could do this by myself."

"But my friends are in danger." She whispered and cried.

"Stupid." Alfred snapped irritated. "They decide to help you, so be happy that they want to do such things for you. They are not idiots, they know the danger."

Sophie slowly approached him. Jones instinctively took a step back.

"Hey, this stupid it was only…you don't need hit me again…" But the girl only touch his hand.

"Thank you."

o

"She has hands of the pianist, but she knows how to hit." Alfred thought when he was sitting in nurse office, when someone was taking care of his broken nose.

He took a cell phone.

"Wang, It is Alfred. Tomorrow we will go to Luise Beilschmidt. I know you are busy, but I think we have something and I need someone with computer knowledge. Tomorrow morning, yes. Address, I will send you later. And I need your contact, yeah from Swiss store. See ya."

Alfred F. Jones was sure, he had something, but still he didn't know how to connect all those things and why Sophie Edelstein was so important.


	13. Chapter 13

chapter twelve

* * *

"Roma."

How many years have passed since Antonio used this nickname for a last time? Six, seven? Maybe it was when she told him what she felt or maybe when he betrayed her. Lovina wasn't sure.

"Roma." Stupid nickname that Antonio gave her when they met for a first time, when she was twelve and she was thinking about herself "queen of thieves." A little older Spaniard quickly showed that she was wrong. He hit Italian girl when she tried to rob him, then he learnt her everything.

The two were the best in 7th district. Truth was that they were rather ordinary thieves which robbed people on the streets, but Lovina believed that they can everything. Antonio always knew, who had the money and who would be easy to rob. And then Lovina found out why he was so good.

Adnan Sadik. He was Antonio's boss, he pointed the targets, mostly people who hurt him or he simply didn't like. Antonio hid that from Lovina, who hated Turk, because his people bullied Feliciano.

When Lovina turned sixteen, something happened. She has never forgotten and always regretted.

"Antonio…Have you ever thought about us… about me?" She asked, looking defiantly into his eyes.

"What?" Spaniard looked at her with curiosity.

"I ask if I…if I mean something to you? Have you ever…?" The whole courage floated somewhere. She blushed. "It doesn't matter."

Antonios' long fingers clenched around her wrist.

"Do I what?"

"I said it is not important. Let's go."

"First finish."

"I have nothing to say."

She tried to jerked her hand, but Antonio pulled her to him, they faces were close together. Too close, now she was red… Red like hmmm. Like tomato, of course.

"It hurts you damn bastard." She hissed.

"Look at me Roma."

"No."

"Look!"

Lovina looked at his face for a second."

"I looked, happy? And now, can we go?"

She paused when she felt Antonios' lips on hers. It wasn't a kiss, he just touched her lips, but Lovina was paralyzed, she stared wide eyes at the Spaniard.

"Is this an answer for your question, Roma?" Antonio asked and his lips were brushing her with every word.

"B…bastard…"

Antonio kissed her, this time really. With every quiet moan, he kissed deeper and deeper and it was true, every of this was true.

But a kiss couldn't last forever. Just like everything else.

A few days later, when they tried to rob the car, which belonged to Honda (she didn't know). Antonio stole a briefcase with money and ran away leaving Lovina in the hands of that gangsters.

"Why did I think about him? Lovina touched her lips like she wanted to remember his touches. "I have more important things to do."

**O**

Lovina didn't realize how important things she had to do. She slowly came to Honda's office. The Japanese had his usual serious look, but Vargas knew him well. She saw the small signs of rage. She knew she had troubles.

"Our disk is in hands of police." Kiku didn't even wait until Lovina closed the door, he was angry. "Can you explain this?"

Lovina was speechless. After a while she understood.

"I have to explain this? I guess I misunderstood something."

"You misunderstood?" He slowly rose from his chair. "I will explain this to you. Our disk has a woman, who worked for police, now she is in a wheelchair and your brother is her caretaker. Guess what she said when her old friends asked her who gave her that disk."

She was staring at Japanese still not understanding. But suddenly she felt fear.

"You don't get it? Your brother, who works for that former cop. He must gave her our disk!"

Lovina paled. She didn't know that Feliciano's employer used to be a policewoman.

"According to the police report that I received from my contact, the disk was in digital camera which belonged to Feliciano Vargas. Is that clear for you now?"

The shock caused that she took a step back and tripped.

"Data disk…It was in camera?"

Lovina bought this camera from Swiss's sister. Despite visible signs of using, it was really good equipment. She never suspected that she could have so bad lack.

"I didn't know… I had no idea that the disk was in the camera." She tried to explain. Honda walked around the desk and stood in front of the Italian woman.

"I know." He said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "It is not your fault Lovina."

However she didn't fell relief. Hondas' hands were heavy.

"However, you must retrieve my data. It is your responsibility as an older sister. You don't want to involve Feliciano into this, right? It could hurt him and this ex – cop is not the best company for him."

Lovina violently jerked her head up and looked into his face, she found mocking smile. She slowly nodded.

"I will bring you the disk." She assured. "I get rid of that ex – cop and there will not be any more troubles.

Honda smiled, but Lovina didn't see that.

**O**

"Are you sure that I can take part in this?" Sophie asked when Alfred stopped in front of the building in 9th district, next to her stopped Daniel. Sophie didn't want to come without him. "Investigation is not secret or something?

"I need you, you can know something important." Alfred looked down the street as if he was waiting for someone else.

"I already consisted explanations."

"But you can be useful on our meeting."

"Why do we meet in this house not like normal people in the police office?" Daniel asked without looking at Jones. He was busy watching the building.

"It just a consultation or brainstorm. Can't you understand that I need her help?"

"These methods of investigation are even acceptable? " Daniel finally looked at Alfred, frowning.

"I have certain privileges. My team is the best, because I have free hand." Alfred said with pride. Sometimes Hungarian really annoyed him. "I choose this house, because here lives someone who has Sadik's disk."

Sophie jerked violently her head up, she looked at Alfred.

"We can't meet in office, because this woman had not left her home for almost two years."

"We can trust her?" Sophie asked.

"She is former cop. I have never worked with her, but I know, we can trust her." Alfred looked over his shoulder. "Oh, hello Wang. We were waiting for you."

Long haired Chinese approached the group. Jones introduced him and they entered the building.

"Oh right, you go and I must wait for someone else, I will come back for a second." Alfred said and went out.

He didn't wait long, shortly after he exited the building, a man approached him, he was Wang's agent.

"I need information…" Jones started as soon as they exchanged slogans of connaissance. "But not here, look there is a small restaurant, Hey are you listening?"

Agent was looked intensely at a big window in the building in which were Sophie, Daniel and Wang.

"This girl, who stood with Wang…" He asked.

"You know her?"

"Yes, I saw her in Swiss shop, she was selling a few things. She helps you?"

"Yes." Alfred replied cautious, wondering what to do now. He shouldn't disclose the identity of Wang's agent, but he had so much information that can be useful… "Listen, we have here a small brainstorm, maybe it will be better if you join us…uh…"

"Gilbert." Agent suggested. "Sure, I agree."

**O**

When she heard that the woman didn't go out for two years, Sophie expected to see an eccentric detective. But Sophie felt embarrassed when she saw the woman in a wheelchair, wearing a crumpled shirt and pants. The woman was embarrassed too, she nervously tried to comb her hair with her fingers.

"Jones didn't mention about guests. I was expecting only him and you, Wang." She murmured apologizing for a mess.

"It was in Alfred's style." Chinaman shook his head disapprovingly.

"Sit down, Feliciano, could you prepare some coffee or tea? " Luise, because it was the woman in a wheelchair, she turned to young caretaker, which seemed to be strangely familiar to Sophie. The boy nodded vigorously and went to the kitchen. "I will bring disk and computer."

She turned and went into another room.

Sophie couldn't sat still. She wanted to create the action as soon as it was possible. Peter was waiting for them. She jumped up from the sofa, when door opened and she hear Alfred.

"I have one person, who can help us."

Sophie turned to look at this person. Her eyes widen in amazement when she recognized him.

"Hi Soph." Gilbert approached her in three long steps and kissed her deeply.

The girl groaned in a protest and pushed him violently.

"Are you crazy?" She hissed. Wang slightly raised his eyebrow, but Alfred didn't hide surprise, he stood in a doorway with his mouth wide opened.

Daniel get up and walked to Sophie. He was not pleased.

"Who is it?" He asked, trying to calm down.

"A friend, who once helped me." She quickly responded. Gilbert smirked.

"A friend?" He muttered then added aloud, turning to Daniel. "Who are you?"

"Gilbert, this is Daniel. He…"

"I am her fiancé." Hungarian grabbed Sophie by the hand, not taking his eyes from Gilbert, who suddenly burst out laughing.

"What's so fun?" Daniel asked with a cold voice.

"Fiancé?" He laughed again. "You are fast Soph! Or maybe you are pregnant?

Sophie was speechless.

"W…what? No!"

"Are you sure? Because I could be a father."

Sophie blushed.

"I am not pregnant and certainly not with you." She tried to not show her rage.

"Sophie, can you explain me this?" Daniel asked.

"Wait, wait, I know you…" Gilbert approached Daniel and examined him carefully. "It is a guy from the pub. Congratulations Sophie, you caught him."

Suddenly they heard the sound of falling laptop.

At the door was Luise. She looked at Gilbert clearly shocked. But after a moment her face was full of rage.

"What he is doing here?" She snapped to Alfred who was still standing.

"He? I invited him to take part in our brainstorm."

Gilbert was as surprised as Luise, he stepped towards her.

"Luise, sister…"

"I don't have a brother. Get out! I don't want you here!"

She slammed the door. Feliciano came from the kitchen and saw what was happening.

"Go to her." Sophie said, but for truth she didn't understood what just happened.

"Sorry." Feliciano said and went after Luise. For a while they heard Luise's raised voice, but the there was silence.

Alfred sighed and sat on the sofa.

"Can someone explain me, what the hell happened?" Wang didn't hide his astonishment.

"And how we could know?"

Yao raised his eyes to the celling. Was his partner always so stupid?

"A name of these two did not say anything to you?"

"Name? Luise Beilschmidt and Gilbert… Oh shit."

Wang sighed. Alfred snorted.

"Why I should pay attention? Gilbert is your agent!" Chinese looked at him significantly. After a short silence Jones said. "But, after all it is good that you can see each other, right?"

"Did you even read his dossier?

"Stop talking about me like I am not here!" Gilbert growled. "I will explain it by myself….I was a problematic kid. " He began. "And bad older brother. I started messing up with a bad company and I cause many troubles to me and to my family. Mother couldn't stand it and she left. She left us alone. Luise went to police academy. She wanted to protect me, you now? Even then I was working with smugglers and I was good, but in the end police caught me and they offered me a job. I knew everyone, so I was pretty useful. I agreed, of course. It was better than a prison. Then I went to Luise, I told her that I ended with m old life. You don't even know, how happy she was."

Sophie looked at Gilbert, who acted different than before. He wasn't malicious bastard, he had other side, caring for another human being, like when he rescued her from Sadiks' people.

She noticed that the door opened and there were Luise and Feliciano with his hands on her shoulders. Gilbert didn't notice and continued the story.

"I had a status of a secret agent, so Luise couldn't know what was I doing. I started working with a gang, which was responsible for the riots. I helped them. But something happened." Gilbert was silent for a moment. "My group took part in a riot, so was I, but I tried to avoid the main line of confirmation. I was informed that my sister would be in a group which supressed the riot. And then was an explosion. I ran there and Luise…"

Gilbert rubbed his temples.

"I wanted to help her, but I had my orders. I had to withdraw. So I was looking patiently like my boss shot into my sister's back."

Sophie wanted to touch him, but he didn't expect sympathy, he was blaming himself for a past.

"Much later, they told me that Luise was alive, but she gave up her work. I couldn't contact her, so she still thought that I betrayed. Some time later I was assigned to Wang Yao group, which tried to solve Honda's case."

"Why didn't you say me this?" Luise couldn't remain silent. Gilbert jumped like scalded, looked at her. He didn't realize that his sister was listening him too.

"I couldn't…"

"You couldn't tell your own sister I didn't deserve even for that?"

"It is not like that…"

"Luise."Alfred interrupted. "I know it is not my business, but maybe you should stop it."

Luise didn't look at Jones. She looked at her brother with a mixture of uncertainty and wounded pride. Suddenly she approached Gilbert and pulled out her hand to him.

"I didn't forgive you, yet." She warned when they shook hands. "We must explain many cases."

"Especially one." Jones interrupted one more time. "If we have agreement, can we start thinking about our case?"

Lusie gave her laptop and the disk to Wang. On the screen they could see the diagnostic messages and request for a network. Chinese was thinking in silent.

"It looks like common launcher program. Well maybe not common, it uses network and bypassing security after that it sends signal to the transmitter and immediately starts its work."

"And where is uniqueness?" Daniel asked. "It is nothing special."

"It is true, but when you use a common program, it is recorded and any unauthorized use is immediately detected. It seems that this program including masking, it is undetectable. I suspect, it was created to bypass network security in BraginskyNet, which is considered as the safest network in the country."

"Okay, let's say that is superprogram." Gilbert began, really he wasn't interested in technical details. "But what it starts? TV? The door to the garage?"

"Transmitters and antennas are on the list in this program." Luise said. "It seems to be a simple abbreviations so I deciphered them. For example 0antenaBN. It is an antenna in 0th district, BraginskyNet."

"And this." Alfred pointed one of the codes, which were on the screen. "3.M.2736?"

"The third district, moat, house number 2736. The first number is the district, then letter is the street and the second number is a number of the building. See? All of the first numbers are in a range from 1 to 12, which comprises twelve districts."

"Well, but you have many street on the same letter." Gilbert noted.

"Yes, but I noticed that everything is connected with BraginskyNet, branch offices, transmitters, amplifiers, costume service centres or even the main office in the 1st district."

"Phone from the Latvian…" Alfred muttered to himself, lost in thoughts. "This program is run bombs!"

He told everyone about the phone from Latvian, about Honda who wanted to destroyed Anya Braginsky.

"That is why Honda sent that Englishwoman." Daniel turned to Sophie and looked straight into her eyes, first time since Gilbert made a small show. "He wanted this program…"

"But why Sadik wants this program too? He works with Honda?" Wang bit his lips. "And why he is so desperate that he kidnapped a child? Now, if we catch him, he will be sentenced for years in prison."

"At first." Luise proposed. " Sophie, when you left Sadik, you took a camera. There was this memory card?"

"No." Sophie replied after a moment. "I was packing in a hurry, gathering things from his desk. There were memory card and the camera, so I just put one to another, I didn't know what is on this card."

"What did you do after that?"

"I sold it in a Swiss shop."

"The same day it was bought by a woman from Spain or…she was…she was like him." He pointed Feliciano.

"This was my sister, Lovina, she gave it to me as a birthday present."

"It was your sister? I often saw her at Swiss shop, she was taking care of Honda's business."

Feliciano jumped on his feet.

"It is not true, my sister couldn't…"

"Calm down Feliciano." Luise grabbed him by his elbow.

"But he…"

" I know, who you remind me!" Sophie said suddenly, staring at Vargas's face. Everyone looked at her surprised. "Two months ago I was almost caught by a group of several people, who were with young Italian woman. They were not from Sadik."

Feliciano sat on the floor, unable to believe what he heard. Luise put her hand on his shoulder, trying to give him encouragement. After a while Alfred said.

"From what you said, it look like Honda was looking for you or rather for a disk and he is not in agreement with Sadik. They have never liked each other. But still we don't know why Sadik needs it so desperate. Maybe he just wanted to annoy Honda or it is about you not data."

"How do you want to rescue Peter?" Sophie asked.

"The way you said it, I guess you decided what you will do." Wang said.

"I think it is clear. I will go there and I will give Sadik everything he wants."

"You can't" Alfred said. "If he connects it with network he can blow up whole city. You can't expose the citizens."

"I am aware of that!" Sophie cried, suddenly losing her temper. She was tired. "What else can I do? Sacrifice Peter?"

"No." Alfred calmly replied. "We should work together. And I am talking to everyone here. " He turned to the others. They looked at him with anticipation.

He felt responsible for Peter and for city residents, who even didn't know about the danger hung over them.

"I have a plan." He started. "Listen to me carefully…"


	14. Chapter 14

chapter thirteen

* * *

Antonio walked down a long corridor in a basement. He was carrying an empty plate after a small meal. He took care of Peter not because Sadik said so, but because he didn't want the boy suffer more than it was necessary. And he knew that other people of Adnan would not be so kind..

The same act of kidnapping was something wrong for Antonio. He even tried to talk with a Turk, but he only made Sadik furious. Carriedo has long planned to leave the gang and maybe a town. But this boy made him stay, he had to protect the child from this madness. He could do only that.

Today Peter asked about his mother. Sadik of course told him that Swedish doctor was shot and had small chance of surviving. He was satisfied when he watched Peters' tears. And Antonio could only clenched his teeth and watched this cruelty.

"She is in hospital, her condition is serious, but they do everything they can. Don't be afraid." He assured the boy, who despite the explicit hatred and mistrust, was looking at Antonio with hope.

"How long will you keep me here?"

"It is depended on Sophie. If she does everything Sadik wants, you will be able to see your mother again."

Peter clenched his fists.

"Why does he do it to her?" He asked, drawling his words through teeth. Antonio looked at him surprised.

"You don't blame her, after all Sadik wants her and he will do everything to have her."

"It is truth, if she didn't come to our home…" Peter looked at Spaniard. "I don't blame her, she just ran away from a bastard, a psycho."

Suddenly he was scared of his own words, he curled up and waited for a punch. Antonio didn't move. He just considered that the boy despite the fear could understand and forgive.

"Peter is right, Sadik is a psycho." Antonio thought, following the basement corridor. "I will leave as soon as it will be over. I will find Lovina and I will explain everything to her and then maybe…"

Suddenly he heard a muffled groan. He stopped and listened for a while, wondering who except Peter could be here. "Sadik closed someone here and he didn't tell me?"

A groan was heard again, coming from one of a small cell. Spaniard pulled the handle. The door was closed, so he took a bunch a keys and he found the right one and opened the door.

On the floor in a dark corner someone was lying.

"Who is here?" Antonio raised his voice. Another moan answered him.

"Antonio…"

The Spaniard was speechless for a moment, because of a surprise.

"Heracles?"

It was he, Antonio saw clearly now. Unshaven and haggard with yellow bruises all over his face, but it was Heracles.

"What are you doing here? Everybody thinks that you left."

"Water…"

Antonio ran to small bathroom, which was next to Peter cell and he returned with a cup of water. He helped Heracles to drink. Greek breathed with difficulty, his ribcage looked really bad.

"It must hurt like hell." Antonio thought. "He was lucky that ribs didn't pierce the lungs."

"What are you doing here? And why are you in a such a state?" He asked when Heracles stopped drinking.

"Sadik..he…he…"

"But why, he said that you resigned and flew to Greece to your family."

"Sophie…two months ago…I… I helped her." Greek groaned and then took a deep breath.

Antonio suddenly understood.

"Sadik tortured you and locked you here, you have broken ribs."

"Someone tries to set them, but…he wasn't very good at it…"

"Two months here…you were tortured for two months?" The horror hit Antonio.

"Yes, he came here when he was bored… but three days ago he stopped and no one came. Give me water." Antonio gave him a cup.

"Peter was here for three days." He thought. " And I took care of him, so Sadik didn't come here anymore. He left Heracles to die."

"I will get out you of here." He assured Greek. "I don't know how, but I will…"

"It is impossible, Sadik broke my legs to make sure I will not be able to escape…they grew badly together. I can't stand up… I can't escape."

""I will take out you on my back." Antonio said firmly. He had enough Sadik's hypocrisy, his senseless cruelty and unhealthy ambition.

Heracles just nodded. Suddenly he grabbed Antonio's t-shirt.

"Antonio…Sophie… What he did?" His voice broke, he was gasping for a breath.

"He didn't catch her, yet." Antonio finally answered, but he was thinking about their meeting. "But I don't know how long it will be like that."

**O**

The meeting ended at 5 a.m, everybody were extremely tired. Young Vargas fell asleep on the floor, leaning against Luises' legs. She was embarrassing, because of the proximity, so she woke up Feliciano and told him, he should go home. The boy refused and he rested his chin on her knee and fell asleep again.

"Leave him. It was a big shock for him." Alfred said without thinking about Luises' emotions.

"I don't what I feel, why he should?" She thought and she tried not to improve Felicianos' hair. "What is happening with me? I must focus on the case!"

"Why I can't take part in this?" Daniel didn't hide his displeasure.

"It is easy, you are a civilian." Alfred rubbed his temples. He was vexed with fatigue, but also with disappointment. He expected that Sophie would have more information about Sadik. But Turk didn't mixed his private life with his work, or maybe he just didn't trust her. So, she didn't even know, where was his headquarter.

"I can't and he can!" Hungarian pointed Gilbert who was sitting next to Sophie.

"I have special rights." Gilbert grinned in response. He wrapped his arm around Sophie's back and pulled her to himself.

"Don't exaggerated, Gilbert." Wang muttered, sipping fourth black coffee.

"Yes, don't exaggerated." Sophie stood up. "It will be better if you stay Daniel, really, I will not be worry about you."

Gilbert laughed, but he stopped when Sophie gave him furious look. Daniel clenched his jaw.

"All right."

He didn't speak until end of the meeting. Later when they were going out, Gilbert pulled him aside for a moment.

"You can be her fiancé, but it doesn't change anything." Gilbert hissed looking at Sophie, who stood in the doorway, listened to the last command of Alfred. "And I will not give up."

They gave themselves a look.

"I will fight for her. Will you answer me?" Gilbert finally asked.

"I am not going to respond to your idiotic provocations."

"So, Sophie means nothing to you?"

Daniel visibly tensed.

"She means a lot." He said slowly. " And I will not treat her as a prize and I will not take a part in any competition."

He turned and stepped to the door.

"I didn't know that winning with you will be so easy. You don't know how to take care of a woman." Daniel turned around and grabbed his by a shirt. " Oh, did I hit a weak point?"

"You don't know anything." He tighten his grip. " I know how to take care of Sophie and I do it better than you."

"Oh, you are not so boring as I thought. Who would've thought…" Gilbert smiled crookedly. "Want to take part in our action, right?"

Daniel, who wanted to leave, stopped. He looked suspiciously at Beilschmidt.

"You can go, I have an idea, but you must cooperate with me."

"Why would you do this for me?"

This time Gilbert smile wide.

"Because I like competitions, so are you going?"

**O**

"It must be all right. There is no other possibility."

Sophie was circling the small room, which was rented in the motel next to police office. For a few minutes she would go out, caught a taxi and drove to 0th district to meet with Sadik. She would give him a memory card and saved Peter.

Alfred's plan was easy. Sophie would give Sadik a false program that was prepared by specialists and she and Peter would leave the depot. Then police , who would be monitoring whole situation from a safe distance, would enter.

Sophie was not convinced about police. She was afraid that Sadik would find out. Alfred however was sure that it was excellent plan.

She tugged the ring on her chain. Daniel let her keep it, probably because they were engaged.

Yes, Daniel, he was another problem.

After yesterday, she tried to explain Daniel, why Gilbert kissed her, but he didn't looked convinced.

However, when they were in the hotel lobby he suddenly kissed her. It surprised her so much that she instinctively pushed him away. He looked at her with resentment in his eyes.

"I am sorry Sophie, It won't happen anymore." He said and walked to exit, avoiding her gaze. He didn't say goodbye.

She understood him. It was her fault. And she didn't know what she should do.

"Gilbert, why you came back now?" She thought, clenching her fingers on a gold wedding ring.

The quiet knock torn her from her thoughts. When she opened she saw a policeman, whose name she really didn't remember, but it was connected with Scandinavia.

"We must go." He said.

"Yes, I know."

**O**

Depot wasn't use for years. The whole area was full of high shelves, huge containers and behind them were large canisters with unknown contents. Around the hall, along the walls on the high of second floor were technical ramps, the narrow bridge of steel and there was small exit to the roof. The air was heavy with a smell of dust, solvent and something she couldn't recognize.

She was afraid. She knew, she was not alone, she was observed by Alfreds' people. But despite this, she was afraid.

Sophie walked next to containers. Echo of her footsteps resounded trough the hall.

"Where he is?" She thought, desperately trying to stifle a panic attack. "Where are you Sadik?"

She almost reached the other end of the depot, when she heard the hatred voice.

"Finally, we have an opportunity to meet, honey."

She jerked her head violently, Sadik was nonchalantly leaning against the railing at the labile technical ramp, he was holding a cigarette and smiling crookedly.

"Are you not happy to see me, love?"

"Where is Peter?"

"Oh, you will not say something nice to me?"

"What you did to him?" She asked again, her nails dig deep into her hand.

"Nothing yet." He replied, suddenly growing serious. He straighten up and let go the railing. "I will not let him go, until you give me my stuff."

"I will give you it, but I want to see Peter."

Sadik smiled, which made Sophie trembled. She knew that something was wrong.

"You don't understand me." He said when he finally stopped laughing. "I said you to bring me my disk, alone."

She saw the shadows on the ramp and behind the containers. These were Sadiks' armed men. They had three policemen with their hands up. One was that Scandinavian man and the second…

"Gilbert.." She choked when Beilschmidt fell on his knees, pushed by one of the gangsters.

"I expected, that you, despite my insistent prayers, don't come alone." Adnan continued after a short break. "So I check that your new friends will want to take part in our meeting. So I choose this depot. You know what is in these canisters?"

"Technical grease, it contains oil." Sadik didn't hide his satisfaction. "Do you understand, my dear?"

"Son of…" Gilbert began, but when he felt gun on his neck he shut up.

"Oh, your friend guessed." Sadik lighted another cigarette.

Then Sophie understood. She turned on her heel to warn other people.

"It is a trap…" She managed to shout, when he threw a cigarette to the open canister.

The flame shot up, some pipes violently burst with a bang, scattering around rain of sparks.

She threw herself towards the steel ladder.

"I will not let you go away Sadik Not with Peter."

She ignored Gilbert's cry, who use a moment of confusion to kick a man who was holding a gun.

Over her head flew bullet, bouncing off from the ladder. From the hall came the sound of many shots.

"It was his plan." She thought climbing as fast as it was possible. "Make this fire as killed as many cops as he can. Probably he even doesn't care about the disk."

She hit the ramp panting. Quickly she looked down, her eyes were searching for friends. From the leaky canister came out burning oil, flooding the large area. Flames reached other containers and canisters. With the horror she watched fire which slowly approached the largest canister.

"The canister cannot sustain the pressure. All will explode." She thought panicked, her hands trembling violently.

"Alfred! The oil canister!" She screamed on a top of her lungs. She didn't know where was Jones, but she hoped he was alive.

Now, more important was Sadik. She ran to the place where she saw him last time. Rusty ramp trembled.

"He was there. He looked at inferno under him with a smile.

"Sadik!" Sophie shouted, panting after the race.

"I knew you would come to me." He said without turning to her. "Good."

"Good?" She blinked, fog irritated her eyes.

"Good, because you will give me my disk."

"He thinks I have a real one." She thought, instinctively recoiling a step, when Sadik moved towards her.

"Not until you let Peter go!" She threw arrogantly, frantically looking for anything suitable for defense. "Why didn't you give me a gun, Alfred?"

"I am afraid, you don't decide here, baby." Adnan grabbed her arm in an iron grip and pulled her to him. "I always get what I want, bunny."

For a moment she froze.

"Oh, you are afraid? Good, you should be, after all you were very naughty and we have to punish you, right? You will be fine, but maybe we will make more of that pretty scars that you received after your last escape, hmm?"

And she started jerking.

"Stop kicking!" He roared.

"Let me go!"

"Sophie!"

Gilbert suddenly jumped between the girl and the gangster. Sadik let Sophie go, when Gilbert punched him.

"Run!" He cried, trying to kick the Turk, who quickly recovered from the surprise.

"Gilbert!" She cried desperately.

"Sophie!"

She looked back. Her eyes widened in amazement.

"Daniel, what are you doing here?" She shouted when Hedarvary came to her and grabbed her hand.

"I will explain this later, we must go, because the fire can bar the exits. Come on, near the depot is my car."

"But Gilbert…"

"He will be all right. We don't have time! Come!"

To prove his words another canister blew up with loud roar. Someone was screaming. Sophie for a last time looked at the fighters. At the same time Sadik pushed Gilbert and took a gun, he fired. It destroyed old rust barrier on which Beilschmidt fell. Sophie felt like everything was happening in a slow motion. She could see the surprise on Gilbert's face and a glimmer of panic in his eyes when he was falling down.

"Nooo!" She cried.

Daniel, who was standing next to her, rushed forward and grabbed in the last moment Gilbert's hand. Now he was hanging above the hell.

"Don't let me, don't let me!" Panic won with self – control.

"Take my other hand. Otherwise I can't hold you!" Daniel bit his lip, trying to pull the German.

Another explosion and they felt acrid smoke. Sophie saw that Sadik ran away through roof exit.

She rushed to help Daniel. They pulled Gilbert up the ramp.

"I thought I will die." German said, wiping sweat from his forehead. He looked at the hard breathing Daniel, who was lying on his back. "Who could think, that you will save me? I will have to thank you."

"It is all right."

"Did I thank you now? I will do it later, when we… Oh damn!"

Gilbert knelt beside lying Hungarian and tore his hand from his side. Blood poured from the wound.

"It is nothing." Hedarvary groaned.

"Daniel!" Sophie cried, suddenly the truth struck her. "Sadik had a gun and he managed to shoot, but Daniel still jumped."

"We don't have time to dress him now." Gilbert looked around. " Fire may soon cut off our escape route."

"My car… is where you told me to leave it…" Daniel panted. "Sophie pressed my wound."

Gilbert threw Daniel's arm over his head and stood him on his feet. The wounded man groaned in a pain. Sophie pressed her jacket to his side.

At the bottom the fighting was ending. They could hear single shots, but most people ran away from the depot.

Gilbert and Sophie went out with Daniel and walked to the car. Daniel was pale, but he tried to stay consciousness.

They put him into back seat and Sophie sat beside him still pressured the wound. Daniel put his bloody hand on her and squeezed lightly her fingers.

"Sophie…"

"Stop talking, it tired you."

"Sophie… I want to tell you…"

Then they heard shots from the street.

"Goddamn it , they moved out shooting!" Gilbert shouted.

Suddenly three Sadiks' men appeared, they started shooting to Gilbert, who was standing next to the car, he jumped in driver's seat.

"Gilbert, hurry up!" Sophie cried.

German looked at the keys and then at the girl.

"Don't tell me…" She felt panic. "that you cannot drive."

"And when I was supposed to learn?" Gilbert almost crowed. The next shoot aimed the car. "I have never driven a car!"

"You are kidding."

Daniel groaned, Sophie pressed the wound tighter.

"We need to replace, I will drive." She started and in this moment bullet destroyed the window. Sophie cried horrified.

"We don't have time!" Gilbert pressed keys in the ignition and turned them on. But the car didn't react.

"Clutch! Press the clutch!"

"What?"

"The pedal on the left! The gas is on the right!"

Engine started working, car emitted some noise.

"First gear! On the gearbox!"

"Fuck" Gilbert cursed., completely losing his temper. He pulled the lever furiously. The car blurted out to the front. Turned sharply, under fired the window glass broke.

"Bend down Sophie!"

Glass were everywhere on them. Car rolled in corners. She barely kept groaning Daniel. Gilbert strangely twisted to hide from bullets, barely saw the streets. And he drove fast. Too fast.

"Gilbert, slow down!"

"Shut up, I know what I am doing!"

"You will kill us!"

"I just ran away from a fire from gangsters and this freak will kill me." She thought and punched Gilbert's arm.

"Crazy bitch! I drive here!"

"Brake! This is the pedal in the middle! Slow down this instant!"

She didn't know how they managed to go to hospital, without destroying anything on the road. But now they were safe and Daniel will be okay, it was the only important thing now.

Before he lost consciousness he made Gilbert bent over.

"You owe me a mechanic." He said weakly. "All the way, you drove on the handbrake…"

**O**

The phone rang, Honda picked up immediately.

"Action failed." His caller didn't say hello.

"I know, Adnan's idea was not so bad, but as usual he made too many mistakes.": Honda sighed. "Pity…"

"And it will be easier to get the disk from Sadik then from Edelstein."

"There would be no need to take it from Sadik, this fool wants money, he would use the program and it would be after our case."

There was silence. After a moment caller said.

"Police will not allow to use the program, that young German woman deciphered codes."

"And she will die. This will confused police and they will be no longer so careful."

"Are you sure that your Vargas will do what she should?"

"If not, she will regret it, I don't need inefficient employees."

"Adnan will try one more time. What will we do?"

The Japanese thought for a moment, turning his fingers around a memory card, that looked exactly like the one which was in polices' hands

"I think that we use the mistake of the Estonian programmer. And beside Braginsky we will destroy Sadik."

Kiku didn't see his caller, but he was sure that the caller was smiling now.

"Excellent idea, Mr Honda."


	15. Chapter 15

chapter fourteen

* * *

Crash!

Luise heard the door close, but she didn't take her eyes off the monitor, which showed one more time the case file. She tried to find connection between Honda and Adnan and between Adnan and Braginsky. Honda hated Russian and wanted to destroy her. But why did Sadik want to have detonating program too?

"This may be explain soon." She thought. An hour to meeting with Sadik. If all went according to Alfred's plan, they will solve the case. "If only everything… no it will be okay." Luise rubbed her temples.

"I am home Feliciano!" She shouted, hearing steps. When the door croaked, she said. "Could you do a coffee?"

And then she heard the trigger.

Luise jerked and turned sharply to the entrance.

In a faint light of the monitor, she could swear that she saw Feliciano, but with longer hair.

Luise opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't. Young Italian without lowering the gun, took a few nervous steps in her direction.

"Disk." A growl. Luise realized her mistake.

"You are not Feliciano." She said feeling relief. She saw now, that the intruder has feminine features and she looked older then her friend. "You are his sister, your name is Lovina, right?"

"I am here for a disk." She ignored the question. "The disk, which belonged to Mr Honda."

"I have no idea what are you talking about."

Lovina looked at German woman for a while and suddenly her hand swung and hit Luise with a pistol. Her head bounced off the side, from a corner of her lips flew blood.

"I am not an idiot! You found the memory card, which contains significant information! I want it back!"

Lusie turned her head slowly. She felt that the bruise started swelling. She looked at Italian woman.

"You perfectly know that I don't have this disk. It was taken by a police." She said, carefully watching the movements of the attacker. "Damn it! If not that fucking wheelchair." She thought.

Lovina cursed to herself, nervously looking around apartment. "Idiot! But you knew that the disk would be given to the police, but you had hope… That damn German woman. She just stand in the way of Honda and she must die."

"In that case, I am sorry for intruding. This will not happen again." She said, looking straight into those blue eyes. Finger touched the trigger.

Then Lovina was suddenly pushed. She swayed took a step to regain the balance. She turned towards the exit.

In the doorway stood her younger brother, who catching the breath, but did not let the gaze from Lovina. He was staring at his sister and Luise.

"Run!" Luise cried. She quickly recovered from the shock, but Feliciano ignored her, he rushed towards them and stood between two women.

"Feli get out of here." Lovina growled, her eyes still on Luise.

"No!"

"This is not your case!"

"And whose? Yours? Honda's?"

Lovina raised her startled gaze. Feliciano had tears in his eyes, but he looked at her hard.

"How…" Lovina began, but brother interrupted her.

"Tell me! It has long time since I suspected this, but now I am sure. You work for Honda."

"Yes, I do." She thought, suddenly straightening and aimed. "that is why I cannot fail, because they can hurt you, baby brother."

"Stand back, Feliciano." She said feeling invisible fingers gripped her neck.

"No."

"Feliciano do what she said." Luise said behind his back, mad at herself, that she couldn't do anything.

A shot rang out. Feliciano curled up and cried, the plaster from a celling sprinkled on his head.

"I am not kidding Feli." Lovina said. Although Feliciano had tears all over his face, he didn't move.

"Then…then shoot me." He stammered, in spite of tears he was looking into his sister eyes.

"Feliciano!" Luise shouted when Lovina aimed in her younger brother.

"Why?" Lovina asked. Weapon in her hands trembled.

Feliciano looked at pale from tension Luise then he straighten up and looked at his sister.

"Because I protect what I love." He said after a moment of hesitation.

On Lovina's face depicted astonishment. She laughed almost hysterically.

"What is so fun?" Luise choked.

Lovina shook her head, without ceasing to laugh, went to the door. But she stopped in the doorway.

"Because I do exactly the same." She said growing serious and disappeared behind the door.

Feliciano fell on the floor as soon as he heard the sound of locked door. Uncontrollable sobs shook him.

Luise looked at the door, she was afraid that attacker may come back. But when she saw wringing Feliciano, she came to him.

"Feliciano, are you okay?" When he didn't react, Luise shook his arm. "Feliciano! Answer me!"

Vargas looked at her with a despair in his eyes. Luise's heart ached at this sight.

Suddenly Feliciano pulled himself on his knees, he grabbed Luise by her shirt and he kissed her. This kiss showed fear, grief and sadness as well as longing from it he was looking a solace.

Luise was leaning over the railing of the wheelchair, she tried to pull up, but Feliciano held her firmly with the same stubborn power, which he helped her get on the wheelchair every day, the same power that told him to stand between Luise and his sister.

"We can't." It flew through her mind when she understood her feeling. "This is weird, abnormal. I have to finish this immediately."

She touché his face gently, but firmly tore them apart.

"What are you doing?" She croaked, holding his face in her hands. It was dirty with dust and tears. "We cannot. Don't you understand?"

She managed to see pain into his eyes, before he looked away. His lips began to tremble and new stream of tears was looking for a path on his cheeks. She felt them on her hand. This unusual moisture on her skin, shook her.

"I protect what I love." It rang in her ears.

"Do you love me? You love me, you little clumsy idiot?" She thought. "But I…"

Vargas had a courage to look at her just before Luise bent down and kissed him. In his eyes the tears were mixed with surprise and then there was a spark of joy.

"It is irrelevant." She thought when kneeling Feliciano threw his arms around her neck and she began to kiss deeper and deeper. And tiny drops dried up on her skin.

"It is irrelevant."

**O**

"We must tell the president."

"No, we can't the programmer …"

"Ravis."

"Yes Ravis, he told not to tell anyone."

"Felix, it about company!"

"So what?"

Toris sighed.

When Ravis came to himself Toris and Felix tried to speak with him about danger. But the Latvian was stubbornly silent. He just begged them not to tell anyone.

Toris believed that they must immediately go to their boss. Here, however Felix showed resistance, he absolutely refused to testify in this case. So Toris put up the discussion for another day and eventually returned to it after three days. But it didn't change anything, Felix still refused to talk.

"The president should know what is happening in her company." Toris said after a long silence.

"I am not going to help her in any way. Neither her nor her company."

"Even if it would depend on your career?"

Felix just shrugged. He didn't want to work for Anya, so he didn't really care.

"Why am I waiting?" Toris asked himself. "I should tell everything to Ms Braginsky long time ago."

"Why Felix? Give me one reason."

Łukasiewicz leaned to Lithuanian.

"Listen, I will do everything to harm her."

Something clattered at the door to Toris office. Both were silent for a moment. Felix continued.

"So if you want to give her information do it without me."

Later that day Toris decided to go to his old friend, Eduard von Bock. He had to relieve the conversation with Felix and a couple of drinks with an old friend could help.

He was furious on Felix but also on his own stupidity, by which he didn't go to the president. He knocked to Eduard. The door swung under his touch. Toris frowned and hesitantly entered.

"Eduard, it is me, Toris." He called. "I came…oh my God!"

Lithuanians' eyes fell on the floor. He saw body which was curled up next to the sofa. Eduard groaned, his face was swollen almost purple.

Toris approached him in a few steps.

"Eduard, what happened?"

He touched his friend, ignoring a cry of pain. He saw twisted and bloodied fingers.

"Honda." Von Bock whispered, eyes full of terror. "Toris…he wants to blow up the whole city."

"What?"

Eduard tried to seat, wincing in pain.

"Listen… Leave it." He said when Toris tried to attach his hands. " What I have to say is more important.." He sighed deeply. "I wrote a program for Honda. Let's say I wrote, but for truth not alone."

"Who…"

"It doesn't matter. What is important program can fire off…"

"Bombs."

"Yes, just plug it into the network and building of BraginskyNet disappear and with that half of the town. I am idiot, no? Greedy idiot. And everybody die, because of me."

"We must call the police."

"Police already had our disk. They get it from our old acquaintance, Sophie Edelstein."

"Sophie?" Toris frowned trying to remember the girl he last saw a decade ago."

"Sadik is chasing her and when he will get her…"

He explained Toris why Sadik wanted to get Sophie back and how he helped Adnan. But still Toris didn't understood one thing.

"Why does Sadik want to have Honda's disk."

Eduard was silent for a moment dropping his head. Finally he looked at Toris.

"There are two disks. The first to detonate the bombs for Honda and the second to break the security codes in the company financial operation. Sadik wants Braginsky's money. And I, bloody idiot gave them wrong one!

Lithuanian slowly understood his words.

"Sadik thought that the program which Sophie stole will help him to get the money…"

"And if he get it and use it everything will be lost, Honda said it to my between kicks."

In Toris' eyes appeared fear.

"How does he want to do that?" He asked.

Eduard said.

"You will not succeed, Honda." He thought when Toris left him. He looked at his broken fingers and opened the book, where a moment before was a memory card, which he gave Toris. "I made a mistake, but I will fix it."

**O**

Lovina went to her apartment. She wanted to rest and think about many cases. The first was, how Feliciano can leave a city without any suspicious. And the second she must explained Honda why she failed one more time.

After yesterday's incident with that German woman, she didn't want to return home. She just spent all night hanging around in bars, drinking and provoking fights. She returned just before noon and she should write a report for Honda, but still she didn't know what to write.

She entered. The living room was dark, curtains didn't let the light in. However she saw a silhouette of her boss, he was comfortably sitting in an armchair. She tried to hide surprise.

"Yesterday evening Adnan tried to take the disk." Honda threw without introduction. Lovina petrified.

"Tried?" She gasped.

"Yes, he failed just like you, but now it is irrelevant."

Kiku got up and headed to Italian woman.

"I can explained." Lovina felt sweat on her palms. "Everything can be repaired. Sadik for sure, messed up with police, so it will be easier to…"

She stopped when Honda put his hands on her shoulders."

"Lovina, listen to me, it is important. Your brother…"

"What about him?"

"He was kidnapped by Adnan."

"What!"

Lovina looked at Honda's face which was strangely deformed through the gloom, but she didn't see sympathetic.

"It is impossible. I saw him just last night." She shook her head.

"Call him to check."

Lovina pulled the cell and chose the number. She heard secretary. Feliciano always answered. Long time ago they agreed that he would do it. Always. Feeling the twinge of anxiety the elder Vargas chose the number one more time. Nothing.

"It is…it is impossible. This must be a mistake."

Suddenly she was struck by a terrible assumption. She pushed Honda away.

"It is you! You hold him as a hostage!" She shrieked. Honda straighten up and looked at her.

"You forget yourself, Lovina."

"You try to threatened me! Threatened! "

"Don't throw accusations if you don't know the facts." Kiku growled slowly sliding his hand behind his jacket, where he had a gun. He didn't know what Lovina could do, so better to be prepared.

"Where is my brother?" Vargas no longer controlled herself. She pulled a gun and aimed Japanese.

"Calm down, Lovina…" Honda began, he didn't pull his gun out yet.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know. As I said Adnan had him. He didn't want police to interfere to his case with Edelstein and also he wants us to slow down."

"Slow down?"

"Did you think that I could destroy Adnan when your brother is with him?"Kiku growled. "I take care of my employees and their families. Therefore I mobilized the people to find him. Your brother will be all right."

Lovina looked at Honda, after a moment she dropped the gun.

"Please permit my participation in the search." She said breaking the silence.

"Now, they are already looking for him. I need you here."

"I will find Adnan." She suddenly shouted turned around and exited the room, not caring that she just ignored her boss. "I will find him and kill."

Kiku stood for a moment, his hand on the weapon his gaze on the opened door and he smiled with a wide grin.


	16. Chapter 16

chapter fiveteen

* * *

Alice thought that cleaning weapon calmed down. She weighed each element in her hand before she put it on the table. When the phone rang, she wiped her hands and looked at the screen. She received.

"Yes?"

"The girl has the disk, she will meet Adnan…"

"Good, I know how I get it back, we will meet in usual place."

"Good."

Alice touched her gun. She always waited until the caller hang up, but this time the silence was getting awkward. As if her caller checked her. English woman frowned. She didn't like it.

"Mr Honda?" She asked finally.

"It must be today. You have to make sure that the program will be connected to the network and you must kill Adnan."

Alice didn't have time to answered. Honda ended the conversation. So she muttered to herself.

"Of course."

**O**

Felix slept off in the tiny night-shift janitor, but he should be on the round of the building. He fell asleep with his legs slung over the table and titled his head. He removed the battery form the walkie-talkie.

He almost flew out of the chair, snatched from sleep when someone screamed.

"Felix!" Toris tugged his arm. He was close to hysteria.

"Jesus, Toris! Do not scare me like that…"

"I must tell you something important."

"It cannot wait?" Felix stretched his arms.

"We don't have much time." Toris eyes fell on the batteries. "Felix are you crazy? You removed cable from internal phone also? In case of emergency…"

"Oh stop it. What emergency. Who want to attack this building in a daylights?"

Toris grabbed his arm and squeezed.

"You even don't know how wrong you are."

He told him about Eduard. With every word a look on Felix face became more serious.

"It is not some nightmare." He thought. "And this programmer, Ravis…They were also in my flat. Everything is about this disk. God, Sophie what you will do?"

"Disk, the one you are talking." He said when Lorinatis finished. "The one disk can blow up whole Braginsky's building into the air."

"Yes, we must hurry up."

"Show it to me."

Toris hesitated for a moment, but he gave Felix a disk. Felix turned it in his fingers for a moment, staring at it intently. Suddenly he clenched his fists.

"Why do we still here?" He cried, jumping up from the chair and quickly grabbing his jacket. Come on, we don't have time."

Toris followed him to exit.

"You know, it is a very good moment to kicks Anya's ass!"

"Do you mean me?"

Felix stopped suddenly, barely avoiding a collision with a powerful figure standing in the doorway. Toris however was less lucky, he ran straight into Felix's back.

In front of tem stood Anya Braginsky.

And she was mad.

**O**

Sophie was sitting in an uncomfortable chair in hospital. She almost dozed. Last night she slept little, hovering near the operating table. She was waiting for a news about Daniel. Alfred joined her. He was dirty and tired, but not enough to not shouted to Sophie for insubordination.

"What the hell were you thinking when you went after that freak! We decided that if it gets only a little dangerous you will immediately withdraw!" He shouted until a young nurse said that she would have moved him out the building if he didn't stop screaming.

"I just wanted to know where they are holding Peter! Someone had to do it, I was the closest to him so…." Despite fatigue she felt anger.

"Idiot!" Alfred snapped. Nurse gave him a stern look, so he lowered his voice. "Did you even think, what could happen? When you decided to cooperate, trust the others and don't make any stupid movements, because you can hurt yourself and not only yourself…"

Sophie felt like Alfred punched her. She glanced at the operating room. Somewhere in this sterile room was Daniel. And he was there because of her.

Alfred noticed that she fell silent. All his rage subsided.

"Just don't anything on your own." He said with a calm voice, although he still felt frustration. He looked down the corridor. "Do you know where is Gilbert?"

"At the emergency room, they staple his injures." Sophie didn't looked him.

Alfred made a face.

"Damn bastard…When I get him, he will not do anything on his own."

He went to the elevator, he threw over his shoulder that Sophie should rest. Soon they told her that operation was successful, so she could go to the motel for a few hours of restless sleep. She returned to hospital in the morning to visit Daniel when he regained consciousness. So now she was sitting in the hallway. She was staring at the nurses and patients, wondering if she could ever forget this.

She saw Tina who went with absent gaze to Susana. When she called her she turned and greeted Sophie. She sat beside her.

"What's with Daniel? Alfred didn't give me details when we talked but he said that Daniel was injured."

"Yes." Sophie said and briefly told her about whole action. When she finished, both were sitting in a silence.

"So Peter is still…" Tina finally said and when Sophie nodded, Tina said staring blankly at the floor. "How will I tell this Susana, when she wakes up? If…" She covered her face with her hands.

Sophie stared at the broken figure.

"Tina, I am sorry, this is my…"

"Stop it!" Tina violently tore her hands from her face and raised her voice. Probably for the first time since Susana was in coma Tina showed some emotions. "It is not your fault. Everything will be all right. It must be!"

"Tina…"

"Stop talking, come visit Susana."

Then Sophie's cell rang. The girl frowned and reached for the phone.

"What happened?" Tina asked, when Sophie bit her lips.

"No… nothing… I have to pick up. We… we will meet in Susana's room, okay?"

Tina nodded, but she still looked at Sophie with concern.

"Sophie, everything is okay?"

"Yes, yes, I will be back soon." She threw over her shoulder, quickly disappearing around the corner, when she answered the phone.

"Hello, love." Sadik's voice sounded in her ears. "I thought you will not answer."

"Where is Peter?" She growled, carefully looking around to check if someone was watching her.

"You go straight to the case. I like it. You want me to tell you where is Peter?"

Sophie almost choked. Instinctively she nodded.

"Go to the ladies' toilet on the first floor. Under a sink cabinet with a broken lock, you will find the clue how to get Peter. I will call back in ten minutes. Just don't make me wait any longer."

Sophie rushed to the staircase, not paying attention to anyone, she ran to the first floor. She ran towards the toilet. She entered and went to the cabinet. She opened it and took a small package.

Sophie looked inside.

She dropped the bag and tried to stifle a scream. On the floor fell two human fingers.

The phone rang, she received almost immediately, without taking her eyes from a gruesome discovery.

"You are quick, bunny."

"What did you do to him?"

"Still nothing. Now listen to me carefully. If you do exactly what I say you will save the boy. You can decide if he lose more fingers. We understood each other, love?"

Sophie looked at the dirty mirror over the sink.

She knew that she must save not only Peter's life.

"Yes, we understood each other."

**O**

"Sophie, come here!"

She saw Gilbert who was waving to her. He stood next to Susana's room.

"Is Susana, oh God…no"

She accelerated pace and then she began to run.

"What is happening?"

"See." Gilbert pointed the glass.

Susana was half laying on the bed and looked around, barely turning her head Sophie almost collapsed. Gilbert grabbed her hand

"She woke up." She said quietly, feeling the tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Tina is with her. Now we can't go there, we shouldn't tire her."

Sophie nodded.

Through the open door came the voice of Tina, who was sitting at Susana's bed.

"Susana, do you recognize me?" She asked shakily.

Swedish looked at Tina. She frowned.

"You don't know who I am?" Tina tried again, staring at her hands. When she didn't receive a reply, she looked at Susana and smiled. "It doesn't matter. You will recall." Unwanted tear flew from her eye. She nervously wiped it. "Sorry. I am so happy, I am sorry…"

She felt Susana's hand on her face. She looked at her in surprise, no longer paying attention to tears.

"Su?"

The Swedish opened her mouth as if to say something, but there was no any sound. She tried again.

"T…" She spoke with difficulty. She breathed deeply and tried one more time. "T…"

"You want to say my name?"

Susana nodded and stubbornly repeating one sound. Tina was crying but now from relief.

She moved closer to Su and kissed her.

"Everything will be all right, you will see…" She tried to smile to showed Susana that it was truth.

**O**

"Let's go." Sophie said looking at Tina and Susana. "Leave them alone."

She went to the other end of the corridor, Gilbert ran after her.

"You looked depressed."

"I don't know why you have such an impression."

"I see your face. What is going on?"

"Nothing." She paused for a moment. "I am really glad that Susana woke up. I am just tired."

"So you probably don't have enough strength to see Daniel?" Gilbert smiled crookedly. "We can go for a coffee…"

Sophie stopped.

"What did you say? Daniel is consciousness?"

"Yes, for a while. I saw him. In the end I had to thank him." He added wryly.

"Why don't you tell me earlier!" She growled, turned and started running to Daniel's room.

"Hey, you can't run here." Gilbert shouted.

"And you can't scream here." Nurse gave him a stern glance.

"And I lost my chance on coffee with her…" Gilbert muttered ignoring the nurse.

**O**

"…Gilbert went out throwing some curses and Jones was here with a rebuke. Frankly I've never seen him so angry.."

"Daniel."

"Yes."

Sophie was sitting beside the bed. Daniel was pale, but he didn't look like a shooting victim. He was leaning against pillows and looked happy, because of her. She pressed her hand to her trousers.

"I am sorry." She said. Daniel looked at her for a moment.

"I don't understand, why do you apologize me?" He said finally. "I went there, because I wanted."

Suddenly she kissed him. Surprised he withdrew his head, after a second he kissed back.

After a long time she pulled over, got up and walked to the door.

"Sophie?" Daniel asked confused.

"I am sorry and thank you." She said not looking at him then she left.

He wanted to call her, but he knew that she would not listen. So he rose on the bed and got up groaning in pain. Legs were trembling when he made a shaky step towards the door. He held the edge of the bed.

"Just a few meters."

His eyes fell on the glass in the door. He saw Gilbert who was hugging Sophie.

Daniel fell on the floor, he didn't feel the pain nor saw the blood that stained the hospital gown. He looked at the place, where Sophie was sitting.

Then he noticed that on the cabinet beside the bed was lying the ring, taunting him, saying Semper Fidelis.

**O**

Gilbert was just going to go into the room and he wanted to disturb Sophie and Daniel, when the door opened and she fell out of straight at him.

"Hey! Watch out!" He growled and tried to move her away when he noticed that she was crying. "Hey, what happened?"

She wanted to go away, but he wrapped his arms around her. She stiffen but after a while she relaxed. He inhaled the scent of her hair, kept her until she calmed down. The with a regret, he pushed her away.

"And now, you will tell me what happened?" He demanded.

"Okay, but not here."

She pulled him into storage room, which some careless nurse forgot to close. There Sophie told him about the call from Sadik. Beilschmidt looked at her with horror.

"I need your help." She ended.

"Are you crazy? You must immediately go to Jones!"

"No!" She cried, but soon mastered. "I cannot tell the police. Not this time, Sadik said…"

"You want to go to him alone? Unarmed?"

"So I please you. Help me. You have contacts, you can get me a weapon…"

"I can't let you to this psycho! No way!"

Sophie felt that her last hope slowly disappeared. But too many people suffered , their faces still moved before her eyes, Daniel with bloody wound in his side, Susana with a bullet in her head and Bell the first victim of this madness. She couldn't allow for more suffer. She must do it alone.

"Can you help me or not?" She muttered.

Gilbert looked at her for a moment then he turned to the door.

"I will help, and the rest too. Don't play the heroine. Now I will go and find Jo…"

He paused when a heavy glass bottle after some cleaning liquid crashed on his head. He fell with a dull thud on the ground.

"Forgive me Gilbert." She said panting. "But I cannot let you do that,."

She fell on her knees and quickly searched him. She pulled weapon from under his shirt.

"I knew that you will have it." She muttered. She got up and went out without closing the door.

On the corridor she saw Tina. She looked at Sophie with serious eyes, when Sophie were explained her why she is in hurry."

"You go for Peter, right?" She asked without taking her eyes from Sophie.

She hesitated for a moment.

"Yes." She said slowly.

Tina nodded and clenched her fists.

"So, what are we doing?"

**O**

Alfred came to the emergency room just in time when nurse was dressing Gilbert's head. German was furious like a wasp.

"Damn it! That little bitch! Damn it! O! Can't you do that a little more cautiously, damn it!"

"What is happening here?" Alfred was not going to listen to the litany of curses.

"What happen? This little bit…"

"Specifics, Gilbert. Epithets and other poetic resources are no need."

Beilschmidt briefly reported his conversation with Sophie. Alfred was so excited that he didn't care about illegal weapon.

"She wants to give a disk to Sadik, but how does she want to get it? Yao will not give up easily…" Alfred looked at Gilbert, who was still hurled curses under his breath. "Phone to Wang!"

"And you can't?"

"I can't"

"Admit, you forgot your cell?"

"Shut up! Phone to Wang! And say when he see Edelstein he must arrest her. Sophie went there something like half hour ago so we still have a chance."

Jones went to exit. He turned and asked.

"Where will they meet? Did she tell you?"

Gilbert scratched his head.

"Yes, 0th district, in the hall in the building, where is the main antenna of BraginskyNet."

**O**

Alfred came to the Wang's office to find him sitting at the computer. Quickly he crossed the distance from the door to his desk. He saw foiled disk, which was lying beside his partner's hand. He sighed in relief.

"What happened that you burst here without knocking?" Yao said.

"Nothing." Jones smiled and headed to the exit. "Everything is in order."

"Where are you going now?"

"Sadik phoned Edelstein…"

"She decided to act on her own."

Alfred suddenly stopped and turned to Wang.

"How do you know?"

"She was here and asked for a disk. I gave her it."

Jones looked at the foiled disk lying on the desk, completely confused.

"Why? And this is what?"

Wang slowly unpacked the disk.

"There are two disks, one for Sadik, who wanted to steal Braginsky's money. I gave it to Edelstein. She came here waving her hands. I couldn't let her accidentally shot herself…" He smiled insincerely. Alfred took a step backwards, aligned to the door.

"So what is this?" He asked.

"I am not finish. You see, this second disk." He put a small memory card between two fingers and held it to the light." Belongs to Mr Honda and it will destroy the BraginskyNet company. And the meeting between Adnan and Edelstein will be it one of Braginsky building. And Braginsky and Adnan are two people who Mr Honda hates the most…"

"Honda wants to blow up not only the company building but also Sadik, now I understood."

"Wonderful, right?"

"But you have here the detonating program. You gave Sophie the safe one, so there is no possibility to run the bomb."

Wang smiled broadly and Alfred already sensed what would happen.

"The disk is in the perfect place to use it." He said and put the card into the computer port.

"No!" Alfred cried, throwing himself on a Chinaman. He pushed the computer which fell on the floor. On the overturned screen massages appeared one after another.

To the office came a few policemen who were lured by the noise. They watched like Jones held Wang's shirt and the Chinaman was laughing like a madman.

"Why?" Alfred choked a question.

"Because Honda is a future. He is strong. He will destroy everyone who hurts the city. You can't stop it."

Alfred had a feeling that he heard this words before, long, long time ago…and he saw the same madness in someones' eyes. He let go of Wang, who was quickly took by a policemen who came to office.

"I have to save Sophie. I have to save anyone."

Alarm, the highest degree! The terrorists threat! Prepare to evacuate! That was hear from the speakers.

When they were taking Yao from the office he shouted to Jones.

"Hurry up, you have a half an hour!"

**O**

In the empty Wang's office lying on the floor computer was still working. Repeated alarming signal from the speakers effectively turned attention away from the screen and messages which blinked rhythmically, sending to the floor long streaks of light.

"System startup operation in progress. Access to financial operations is available. Transfer of founds in progress. By the end of operation last 20 minutes.


	17. Chapter 17

So in my note before prologue I wrote that there will be male!Belarus… I was wrong. During my writing I realized that I need regular Belarus, so I must sorry you for that small mistake.

* * *

chapter sixteen

* * *

Muffled sound of a mobile phone was coming from another room. Plucked from the dream Luise rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock, which was standing on the cabinet. It was late afternoon.

She swore badly. "How could I sleep so long?"

"Feliciano could you pick up the phone?" She called, but nobody answered her. Phone was still ringing.

"Feliciano?" She shouted, again and again, she received no response. "Where the hell he is?"

Vargas came to her every day, so Luise was surprised that he was not here. It was strange, because she didn't remember that Feliciano left the house.

"For sure, he went on shopping." She thought with a sigh, slowly sitting in a wheelchair.

The phone continued to ring, when Luise went to other room. She frowned at the sight of an unknown number.

"Yes?"

She heard someone's heavy breathing.

"Who is there?" She asked again.

"Feliciano is with you?"

At the sound of the voice Luise suddenly gasped.

"Lovina?" She asked, but she already knew the answer. "Why do you call?"

"Is my brother with you?"

"No." She said slowly. Could Lovina plan to kill her, when Feliciano was out? In that case, she was an idiot calling here. "I have not seen him today. Why do you ask?"

"So, it is truth." Lovina ignored her question. Luise sensed fear in her voice and it worried her.

"What is going on, Lovina? What happened to your brother?"

"It is your fault!" Lovina suddenly screamed. " If you just didn't…If I just… you then…"

"Lovina!" Luise called. She felt that something bad had happened.

"My brother has been kidnapped. And it is your fault!"

Luise couldn't believe it. She opened her mouth to say something, but no word came out.

"Feliciano? This clumsy, not entering anyone in the way boy was kidnapped? What for? Why?"

"Who…?" Luise managed to say.

"Adnan. "

"Why did Adnan kidnap him?"

"And how am I supposed to know? Damn it!"

Luise thought frantically, looking for connections, she knew that now it was not important, but it could disengage from the thoughts of Feliciano.

She thought that she could lose someone she loved…

"I know that the Turk will meet with his ex, for sure, you monitor this action. Where will they meet?"

Luise frowned, another meeting with Sadik?

"I don't know. I don't work for police. And even if I knew, why would I have told you?"

"So Feliciano means nothing to you?" Lovina hissed. Luise didn't respond. "I knew it! I knew!"

Luise was holding a cell in a hand and staring blankly at its screen. She stubbornly tried not to thing that Feliciano could be harmed. "It is mistake. No this is some bluff. Lovina wants information about the disk. Soon Feliciano will come like nothing happen, because nothing happened…"

And if Lovina told the truth?

"Then… Then I can't do anything." She thought, angrily banging her fist on her knee.

Then the phone rang again. She picked up immediately.

"Feliciano?" She asked, praying.

"What Feliciano, it is me Gilbert. You have my number."

"Gilbert? Could you check something for me? It is very important."

"I have no time, Sophie ran away."

"What?" Depressed Luise needed some time to associate the facts.

"She wants to meet with Sadik and give him the disk. Alone, without support, you know? I cannot allow her to do it!"

"What are you going to do?"

"The meeting will be in the hall where is Braginsky's antenna in the 0th district. I will go there. And you have to call Alfred and tell him where I am. He told me to wait for him in a hospital, but I cannot, do you understand?"

"He cannot wait. He cannot sit idly, when the life of someone he loves is in danger. And I can only sit in the apartment, where I am rotting for two years and I am not able to do anything."

When Gilbert disconnected. Luise tried to contact Jones, but he didn't answer. She put the phone on the table, hesitated for a moment.

"Feliciano means nothing to you." Lovina voice in her head. Luise bit her lip.

"Where will be the meeting?"

She chose the number of recently received calls.

"What do you want?" Lovina growled.

"I know where will be the meeting, but I expect something for information." She replied.

When she finished talking, she chose another number. While she was waiting for the call, she approached the dresser and opened one of the drawers. She was looking for something. Finally she pulled out a long ago abandoned thing.

"Stop idleness." She thought.

**O**

Antonio spoke by the phone with the Swiss, to whom he entrusted, for a huge sum of money, the care of Heracles. He was aware of that if someone was interested in the fate of Greek , he would pay more the he and the Swiss probably would broke the promise, but he didn't have a choice. The Swiss promised help with recover and escape from the city.

Last night, Sadik unexpectedly cancelled his participation in the action of exchanging Peter for the disk. Adnan told him to stay with a kid in the headquarter. Then he tried to take over the disk, which led to shooting and fire in the 0th district. It killed some of his own people but also some policemen.

"Sadik don't trust me anymore…" Antonio thought, setting the final details with the Swiss. "But thanks to his absence I managed to rescue Heracles. Only Peter left."

The door to his room opened when he hang up. Furious Sadik entered and looked suspiciously at the corners, then looked at Antonio.

"Sophie didn't give me my disk, in spite of my polite requests." He said looking into Spaniards' eyes.

"We still have the boy." Antonio said. Fierce expression of Sadiks' face awoke Atnonio's concern. "They will do anything to save him."

Sadik smiled crookedly.

"They should do more than anything." He said, drawling his words. "This is the end of this play. Send her a message, with a greetings from Peter and I will give her invitation for tonight. We understood each other?"

"You don't want to say that I…"

"It is a problem for you, Antonio?" Sadik took one step forward, he stood just behind Antonio.

"This is just a kid. No need to go that far."

"So?" Adnan hissed. "It is just scabby whelp."

In Antonio's head appeared a picture of a boy who tried hard to hide fear. But he couldn't, he cried for help.

Why was he so similar to Lovina?

"I noticed that you have some resistance." Sadik continued. "You soften like when you were with that small Italian girl. Lovina?"

Antonio hands clenched into fists.

"Stop it! I got rid of her, just like you wanted."

"Yes? So how it happened that Honda didn't kill her? Do you know something about that?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Antonio growled, flexing muscles.

"I should kill her long ago… I don't like when someone distracts my people…" Sadik moved away from the Spaniard and headed to the exit. At the door he stopped. "Will you go now or I should take care of the boy?"

"I will." He hissed through his teeth. Adnan smiled.

"Good."

After Sadik's leaving Antonio stood for a moment in the room, frantically thinking. After a long time he made a decision.

**O**

Peter jumped up when the door to his cell was opened. He calmed down a little, when he saw a familiar face of Antonio.

"It is you." He said with a mock of arrogance. "How long are you going to keep me here?"

Antonio suddenly rushed to the boy. Peter yelled, horrified of this attack.

"What are you…!" He shouted feeling like the Spaniard tied his hands on his back.

"Excuse me, Peter."

Peters' eyes were full of fear and tears when he saw that Antonio had a knife. The blade was lifted up, shining ominously. Then it sank rapidly and the cry of Peter long bounced off the walls of the cell.

**O**

Anya was not sober. She was drunk and angry and it was the worst combination. Felix and Toris were forced to sit in soft armchairs in her office. Anya stood and she seemed to be taller than in reality.

"You are plotting something behind the boss?" She asked, her eyed pierced Łukasiewicz, who looked at Anya with anger.

"Ms, just let me…" Toris began, but Felix interrupted him.

"We have no idea, what are you talking about. We should go back to work, after all you don't pay us for talking."

"Good point, I don't pay you for talking. So, again, why did I catch you at some suspicious chatting?"

"Suspicious? You are crazy…" Felix snorted.

"Stupid Russian with God complex, you heard about that?"

Felix jumped up from his seat.

"You follow us!"

"Maybe I should." Anya grabbed Felix's arm and squeezed. Łukasiewicz hissed in pain.

"Ms president!" Toris called but soon he fell silent, because of her angry look.

"For some time, I am getting information that some Honda is trying to destroy my business," At the sound of the Japanese name, Felix opened his eyes wide. Anya pressed harder her fingers on his arm, "I see you know what I mean. And do not be so surprised, I also have people in right places. Later I heard that you use every opportunity to destroy me. So I started wondering if Honda and you have something in common…"

Felix pulled his arm.

"I think you are crazy, like your sister." He growled.

Anya slapped him.

"Felix!" Toris shouted, jumping up from his seat.

"Don't mention my sister!" Anya roared and with incredible force she pushed Toris, who tried to shield Felix. "Do you understand? Never!"

She let Felix go and combed her hair with trembling fingers.

"An hour ago I received a message that Honda is planning a bomb attack." She continued after a moment like nothing happened. She looked at Toris, who just got up from the floor. "When I tried to contact my assistant I couldn't find him. It was easy to guess that he is with you." She threw Felix a meaningful glance. "When I came to janitor I heard your conversation about blowing up me and my company."

In her hand flashed a disk, which was given to Toris by Eduard.

"It is some kind of misunderstanding." Lorinatis wanted to explain. If Anya destroyed the disk, everything would have been lost. "We have a program that deactivated…"

"And you." Anya pointed at Toris, ignoring his speech. "You disappoint me the most, in a moment we will talk about that, but first we must get rid of Felix."

Felix watched as Anya opened the door and asked someone inside. He nearly choked, when he saw who it was.

"You." He managed to say.

"There will be no presentation." Anya said, smiled cruelly. "She wants to talk with you, personally. You have some cases to discuss."

"Yes." Natalia Arlovskaya said looking cold at Łukasiewicz. "Many cases…"

Before Felix stood Toris' ex – girlfriend.

**O**

Technical hall where the BraginskyNet's antenna was, was not just large depot, which filled the 0th district. There were many smaller rooms and control room, generators and service rooms and offices, all connected to each other by a network of corridors. And Antonio was lost in one of them.

His job was bringing Peter to the main hall, where soon Sophie would meet Sadik. The Spaniard closed the boy in the room and went on a tour of the area.

"How long have it been last? Peter asked when he was leaving. His voice was resigned and stared blankly at the bandaged hand.

"Not long." Antonio said after a while.

Now the Spaniard was wandering through the corridors, thinking about good evacuation plan. Then his eyes caught the light, which was coming out from the door. He moved closer to the wall and pressed his hand on his weapon. He sighed deeply and ran into the room.

"No! Don't shoot!" Someone exclaimed.

"Feliciano?" Antonio didn't hide his astonishment.

On the floor sat younger Vargas, rising his hands above his head. He had to cry, because his face was marked by tears.

"A…Antonio?" He stammered, when he realized who stood in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Carriedo asked, quickly looking around the room.

"I don't know. This morning I went out from Lu… Ms Beilschmidt, when a man went to me. He asked about hour. Then I think someone hit me in the head, because I don't remember anything more. I woke up here. What happened to your hand?"

Antonio knelt beside Feliciano and put his bandaged hand on his shoulder. He looked at the place, where two fingers were missing.

"Oh…it is… I had some work do. Listen. Feliciano… Do you remember that man who asked about hour?"

"Not really." Vargas sniffed. "He was wearing a bright suit and dark glasses. I don't remember more."

"Focus, it is important."

Feliciano bit his lip and furrow between his brows deepened.

"He… I think he was Asian." He finally said and suddenly opened his eyes wide. "A Japanese!"

"Honda." Antonio muttered to himself. "What does he plan?" He thought then said to Feliciano. "I must take you out. Soon here may be hot.'

Vargas nodded and stood up with the Spaniard . Antonio grabbed his arm and pulled him deeper into corridor.

"Hold on me." He said. "You can be pretty confused here. I guess I came from this side…"

They started walking, Antonio gave Feliciano a comforting smile.

"Everything will be fine. You will s…" He stopped when to his ears came the sound of a gunfire. He looked down on the hole in his chest, from which blood flew profusely, staining a bright shirt. He slumped on the floor.

Feliciano cry was far away, before his eyes was still the same picture: Lovina was standing at the other end of the corridor, with arms raised to the shot and the fear in her eyes.

**O**

Sophie took a deep breath and climbed the gate, which was closing the entrance into technical hall. She moved slowly towards the building.

At the flashing lantern stood Sadik, he was irritated, because of her slow pace.

"How long will I wait for you, love?" He cried. She didn't accelerated her pace. No more intimidation.

"Do you have the disk?"

"I have, where is Peter?"

Sadik nodded towards the entrance of the hall.

"There."

"And you think that I will go there and you just catch me?"

"You have no choice, dear. We can stand here forever, but Peter doesn't have that much time. When we are talking he might bleeding to death…"

This words made Sophie running to the door. Sadik didn't hide his smile.

"Peter!" She cried and her voice echoed in a large space. "Where are you?"

"You thought it will be so easy?" Sadik said behind her back. Sophie pulled Gilbert's gun out, she aimed Adnan.

"Tell me, where he is?"

"And? You will shoot me? Do you even know how to use it?" Sadik took two steps towards her and when she did not leave the gun, he jumped to her and violently twisted her arm. She screamed and the gun fell with a clatter. "Now, where is my disk, honey?"

He reached to the pocket in her trousers, putting his thumb under her blouse and touched the skin. She jerked, but he was holding her in an iron grip.

"Let me go!"

Sadik dipped his face in the hollow of her neck. She titled her head, didn't hide the disgust.

"You know, I missed you…" He murmured, kissing the skin just below her ear.

"Leave me…"

"Let her go!"

In the front door stood Tina. Sadik looked at her, still holding Sophie.

"So, you broke an agreement one more time?" He asked and then hit Sophie in her face, hard. She fell when Sadik let go her arm.

"Sophie!" Tina called. She wanted to ran but the gun aimed in her, successfully stopped her.

"Tina! I told you to stay in the hospital!" Sophie was desperately looking for some way of rescue. She felt a blood on her lips.

"It is not just your business!" Tina shouted, making a step towards, but then she raised her hands up, when Adnan slightly waved his arm.

"Tina?" They heard a voice from the other end of the hall. Peter was standing in a corridor. Sadik looked puzzled.

"How are you…" He began.

"Now, Tina run!" Sophie shouted, jumping on Sadik's back. Tina ran to Peter.

Sadik was surprised. He roared furiously and waved his gun blindly, hitting Sophie's head. She didn't let him. He hit her on the wall. She felt dizzy. He did it again. She couldn't catch a breath and she fell on the floor. He looked around the hall, madness in his eyes. He raised the weapon and fired.

"No!" Sophie managed to shout.

Peter didn't manage to move. He felt a war moisture on his face, he wiped it. On his skin glistened blood.

"It is all right Peter…" Tina's voice sounded above his head. She rested her hands on the wall over his body. She was covering Peter. Blood was running down her arm.

"Tina… why?"

There was not answer, she only sighed deeply, when she looked at ugly wound, which seemed to tear her arm.

"It is blood…? Tina asked weakly, her eyes fled deep into the skull. She fell limp on the screaming Peter. The boy quickly stopped panicking, he used bandage from his hand to dress Tina.

"Fuck." Sadik growled, seeing that the boy was still alive. "Why do you not want to die?" He aimed again.

"No!" Sophie cried, still she was unable to stand up, so she grabbed his leg. He kicked her.

"Shut up, bitch!"

"Sophie run!"

None of them noticed Gilbert, who suddenly appeared, hitting Sadik and knocking the gun. Then his fist reached Turk's face. Adnan was surprised, he wiped the blood dropping from his nose. He was smiling like a madman. He jumped on Gilbert.

"Don't do that." Gilbert growling, he had a spring knife in his hand. "Unless you want to show your bowels to everyone, but I doubt if they want to watch them…"

"Gilbert!" Sophie shouted when she gathered herself from the floor, she grabbed the weapon which Sadik dropped. "What are you doing here?"

"You think, you can happily crashed the bottle on my head and ran away? None of these things my dear!"

Sophie wanted to say something, but she only smiled.

"Thanks." She muttered at last.

Then the sirens sounded through the city. The speakers in the town flew message about terrorist attack.

"You gave him the disk!" Gilbert cried, blade pointed Sadik, who was spitting the blood.

"No!"

"So what the hell is going on?"

Then the shot was fired. Sadik fell, the blood flew from his knee.

"What…" Sophie began, turning sharply.

In the doorway stood Alice Kirkland, hitwoman, who she once ran away.

"Hello, Sophie Edelstein." Alice said, without rising her voice. "It was long time since we had last met."


	18. Chapter 18

chapter seventeen

* * *

Kiku Honda stood in the window in his office, staring at the tower in the center. Antenna of BraginskyNet, which towering over the dirty buildings, seemed to mock from Japanese, and showed him, who had authority in the city.

"Coming soon." Honda muttered to himself and joined his hands on his back.

Soon, the beautiful tower, symbol of the power of Anya Braginsky would break up. Disappeared. Branginsky whose family ruled in the city for years, would fell.

Honda smiled a bit. He would also get rid of this Turk. So Lovina would be no longer be needed also Kirkland. He, Kiku would get rid of them all.

When the sirens started their warnings of the terrorists attack, the Japanese slowly left the window. Several of his men came in.

"It began Mr Honda." One of them exclaimed and dressed a kevlar vest.

Japanese went to the door, ignoring his subordinates.

"Where are you going?" One aked.

"To the place with a better view."

**O**

Felix pulled only once, when Natalia grabbed him by the arm and pulled out into the corridor. The iron grip of her hand not abated.

"Let me go!"

"Don't." Natalia didn't even look at him, leading him deeper into dark corridor.

"What is she going to do with Toris?"

She sent him a cold glare.

"You shouldn't care so much of him, it was always harmful for him." She said without stopping.

"He is your ex, you don't care?"

"No, because he is my ex. And you exactly know whose fault it is."

Felix recalled his conversation with Anya, she said that Toris had a special reason to work here. Felix didn't know what was she has on her mind. Now he understood.

"Toris works for Anya, because of you." He tried. "He still cares about you."

"And I care of him, or rather of his job, in which he should be good. I am not interested in anything more. Not after he was so weak to give in to you and allowed you to destroy us." Again she sent him a murderous look. "I am going to have a conversation with you, long and interesting, about past and the attack of my sister and company you two planned."

"Sister?" Felix stopped and hissed when Natalia pulled him by his hand, forcing to take a step. "Anya is your sister?"

"Half, we have one father."

"I didn't know that old Braginsky had an affair." He commented not hiding a malice.

"Stop it!"

"It even explains a lot." Felix continues. "Madness Is hereditary."

He couldn't avoid her fist. He felt a pain in his eye. Girl pushed him to the wall."

"Anya already told you this, but you were probably too stupid to understand." She growled. "Leave our sister!"

"I didn't…tell…anything…about…her…" Felix blurted out, Natalia still holding his neck, Felix choked.

"I will not let you hurt my family. Do you understand?" She said standing over him. "Even if I have to kill you, I will do it for my sister."

"Stupid." Felix hissed. "Your sister and everything will blow up."

Natalias' eyes widened when she understood Feixs' words.

"But the disk… you didn't use it, Anya has it."

"And it is the reason that you will be blown up."

Natalia aimed her fist again, but this time Felix was prepared. He hit girl in a stomach. He wanted to punch her again, but she fell on the floor and kicked him. He fell backwards, his back and head hit the wall. It dazed him for a moment

Suddenly the sirens started wailing. Natalia caught Felix and pressed him to the floor.

"You started the program! Tell me!" She cried.

"Don't…" Felix wheezed, unable to get rid of black spots before his eyes. "Our program deactivates everything!"

"You are lying! You want to blow up us!"

"Do you want to protect your sister, or not?" Felix growled, slowly recovering visual acuity. In Natalias' eyes appeared doubts. "Can you hear the alarm? Someone had already used detonating program. If you don't trust me, we can say goodbye to each other."

"I am not going to trust you!" She cried.

"If you want to rescue the company, you have no choice…"

**O**

Anya Braginsky was waiting for an explanation. She looked at Toris who sat before her. She smiled and waited. She knew that the mental torture produced better results in the hearings, then physical violence, but if the first method didn't give any results, she would use the second one.

"I will ask again. Do you work for Honda?"

"I… I don't…" Toris was afraid that if they were talking any longer, Japanese managed to run the detonating program, which would destroy whole city. But Anya seemed to not believe into Toris' words.

"You don't, so it means that Felix works for him?"

"No! We need to hurry!"

"No, we don't. I have the disk." She tapped her pocket. "So there is no danger."

"But…"

Then the siren sounded.

Anya sat for a moment, listening the sound of the alarm and frowning. The she slowly got up and walked calmly towards Toris. He curled up in the chair. He had never seen her so angry.

"So Honda did it. And he wants to kill me so much that he doesn't care about his own people." She grabbed Toris be his shirt and she forced him on his feet.

She raised her fist.

"Anya!" Fell from the entrance. Felix stood in the doorway, followed by Natalia. The girl pushed Łukasiewicz.

"Where is the disk? We need it!" She cried. Anyas' eyes darkened.

"You too!" She screamed and she hit her. Natalia flew back and struck her head on the desk. Lifeless she fell on the floor.

"Natalia!" Toris cried, trying to escape from Anya's grip.

"My sister!" She croaked, gripping harder Toris' throat. "I will not forgive you for this!"

"Let him go!" Felix screamed, hitting with a chair with his all strength Anya. She staggered and dropped Toris, who felt on the ground. Anya turned to Felix stretching out her hands, but Felix hit her again. Anya fell on the floor.

"Natalia…" Toris said, on his four he went to the girl's limp body. She had blood in her hair and she moaned when he touched her.

"Toris, we don't have a time! Where is the disk?" Felix cried grabbing his friend hand.

"In her jacket…"

Felix quickly found it. He reached to the computer and he plugged the memory card. He saw ask for a password.

"Toris, password."

"And how am I supposed to know? It the boss computer."

"Damn! Take care of them, I go for other computer."

Felix ran out the office he checked computers in others rooms, but all they had passwords.

"Felix I have a password!" Toris shouted,. When Felix came back, Toris was already sitting at the computer and he plugged in the disk.

"How?" Felix asked, looking at still lying on the floor Anya and Natalia. They certainly didn't provide the password.

"I called Ravis, he knew every password, after all he created this network."

"Operation aborted: the transaction not finalized. Transfer of funds: hold ... "

"What?" Felix was surprised.

"Oh, shit…" Toris said when he finally understood. "The second disk."

"You want to say…oh, fuck."

"Yes." Toris said. "We cancelled the program, which would have robbed company accounts. The detonating disk can still run, And we used the only way to stop it…"

**O**

Alice Kirkland didn't leave her arms when she slowly walked to Sophie and Gilbert. She waved the gun at Beilschmidt. He tensed, but when he saw that Alice aimed Sophie he dropped his knife.

"Disk." Kirkland said, pulling her hand to Sophie, who without taking her eyes from Kirkland reached to the pocket and gave her the disk.

The English woman thanked her and headed towards the writing in pain Sadik, who tried to stop bleeding from the shattered knee.

"Sadik Adnan." Alice said, bored eyes stared at the Turk like on animal in the zoo. "I had to make sure that you plugged the disk in and then kill you, but I hear that someone has already dealt with this first."

Sirens still were howling. Sadik crawled to the knife which was lying nearby. He was leaving a bloody trial on the floor. Alice was not impressed.

"So if someone do the half of my work…" She continued. "it means that I have twenty minutes to kill you and run away, before it all blow up."

"Gilbert!" Sophie called not hiding fear. "We must help Tina and Peter!"

They both turned when they heard the most unexpected words.

"Stop, police!"

At the door aimed to Alice stood Alfred. Alice looked at him shocked for a moment losing out.

"Alice!"

Sadik suddenly jumped, reaching for Gilbert's knife and plunged the blade into her belly. Alice felt poignant pain and she curled u when Adnan grabbed the knife from her body. Disk fell on the floor.

Alfred shot several times, but Sadik stumbling and dragging his injured leg managed to avoid the shots. He disappeared in one of the corridors, but in his condition he didn't ran far away.

Jones rushed and knelt beside Alice. Puddle of the blood around her slowly raised.

"Alice!"

Kirkland looked at him and quickly looked away. Constantly howling sirens were the last sound she heard, before she lost consciousness.

**O**

Lovina blinked trying to get rid of the view of Antonio with a blood stain on his breast. He slowly flew on the floor. Her brother shouted, falling on his knees, but this sound didn't reach her ears.

She got information about location of the meeting from that bloody German woman. When she came, she was surprised that Adnan didn't tell his people to guard the depot. She was ready to fight with every men of Sadik, so she shot when she saw her brother and the man. She had never expected that it could be Antonio.

He laid bleeding profusely and looked at her with eyes full of surprise and pain.

"Feliciano, stay away from him!" Lovina said without taking her eyes from the Spaniard.

"Lovi… please you have to help him."

"He is kidnapper, leave him. We must go."

"No!" Feliciano shouted through the tears. "You don't understand! He helped me! He wanted to save me, when Honda shut me here!"

"What?"

Lovina was shocked. Honda kidnaped Feliciano. But he told…

"Roma…" Antonio said weakly, looking at her pleadingly. Lovina approached him on stiff legs and knelt beside him. "You need to escape…Honda… There is no reason for you to live."

"What?"

Antonio pulled his hand, elder Vargas pulled away.

"I don't understand what you mean. What Honda has …" She stopped when Antonio coughed and on his lips appeared bubbled of the blood.

"Honda…" Antonio said again.

"Shut up, you idiot." Lovina growled, feeling unwanted tears flew from her eyes. What happened to her? "Shut up, unless you want to die."

The Spaniard smiled weakly. He breathed deeply, blood flew from his lips.

"Honda took care of you… in exchange for information about my…Sadik…"

Lovinas' tears dropped on Antonio's face. Elder Vargas began to understand everything, all comments, all mischievous, rumours. Everything suddenly made sense.

"Now, when Sadik…the bomb…Honda and you…"

Despite of her brother protest she leaned over Spaniard and with trembling hands, she took his face.

"You idiot, why, why it was you here…" She shouted, but there was no reply.

"Roma…I am sorry."

Lovina shook her head, clenching her eyes. She would not, could not look at him.

Then Antonio touched her face. Lovina suddenly opened her eyes.

"Why then, when Honda…" She began, but stopped when the Spaniard caressed her face with his fingers. Antonio smiled again.

"Do you know why? Because I…"

The hand fell limp. In the corridor someone screamed just after that sirens started howling.

**O**

_"So you're not with me?"_

"_It that case, no. Our paths diverge."_

_Alice went away, leaving Alfred on the destroyed by the explosion street. She didn't regret it. If her friend was afraid of change, she would have let him die with a whole city._

_Here, around the corner was a taxi. She planted a bomb there. She showed Honda how you could change the city._

_Several bodies laid on the ground. Many were wounded, crying out for help. They couldn't escape from the spreading fire._

_Then, among the people Alice saw her. "What she was doing here? .She was a civilian. She couldn't take part in a riot."_

_But there she was, lying on the ground._

_Alice had to say about that Alfred. Last favour for a friend._

_She ran to the place where they split. But Alfred wasn't there anymore. There was felled by the wall, screaming wounded and the stench of death. There was also a tall blond woman, undoubtedly a civilian. The doctor._

"_You will go with me! Leave these men, thy are already dead. No one could survive this. Do you hear? Nobody cries for help!"_

_Why is she so stubborn? Alice aimed her with her gun. The doctor froze with her hands up._

"_These people deserved it. They were in a center of the riot. And there are civilians."_

_Then from under the rubble they heard someone's moan. The doctor threw herself without hesitation to help. Alice left a gun and walked away._

"_I will do it alone."_

_Some time later, she figured out that the doctor saved Alfred who was under the rubble. Alice promised herself that she will thank this doctor._

_Then she was hiding for a long time at Francis place. Alice hated him, but she knew him for a long time. She had never guessed why Francis agreed. He didn't shared her thoughts, but he supported her. After some time Kirkland found out why and she stopped hating him._

_And then Honda decided to use her help in his revolution._

_And then…_

**O**

The wound was bleeding badly. Alfred tried to attach it, but the blood soaked through the makeshift dressing, which he made with his shirt.

"What are you…" Alice said, slowly regained consciousness.

"Everything will be fine." Alfred said and tied a knot of the dressing.

"How long…I was unconscious?"

"Something like 10 minutes."

Alice grabbed Alfred's arm.

"We should go…the bomb…"

Alfred patted her hand.

"Easy. We just cancelled the alarm. Gilbert got the information that it was not the detonation program."

"What?"

Alfred didn't answer. Sophie just went to the hall. She approached them and looked at Alice. Her eyes shone of rage and hatred, but somewhere deeper were also sympathetic and gratitude.

"Tina will be okay." She announced. "She just regained consciousness."

"Good, find the disk and we can go."

Sophie nodded. She moved to the center of the hall, picking up the weapon, which was dropped.

"Alfred!" She cried, leaning over the floor. "It is not here."

"What?" Alfred turned to her and froze.

"Because you are looking in the wrong place, love." A voice from behind her back said. And then a slippery from blood hand grabbed her firm by the throat. Sadik fingers clenched. She started choking. "Maybe you should check in the manager office. It this corridor, second door on the left. I put it where it should be.

"You started a program!" Alfred cried, standing from the floor and immediately aimed Adnan, who laughed harshly.

"Stop it, unless you want her death." In Sadik's hand flashed a knife, exactly the same which he used to stab Alice.

To the hall lured by the screams came up Gilbert.

"Sophie!" He shouted and started running, when he saw a knife he stopped.

"What about the disk ,when did you use it?" Alfred asked.

"I don't know… Maybe 10 minutes ago or 15? Wait a while and you will see. And you honey…" He turned to Sophie and stopped.

Twisting her arm Sophie was able to put the gun into his belly. She struggled with the lack of air, but she didn't lowered the pistol.

"And what? You shoot me?" Sadik laughed, putting the knife closer to her neck. "I thought that we discussed this, you are too weak."

"Only you think that." She blurted and shot.

Sadik released her and took a few shaky steps. He stood on his wounded leg and fell.

"You bitch…" He wheezed as she stood over him panting.

"Soph!" Gilbert cried, running to her and embracing her. "Are you all right?"

"Yes." She said and she stayed a few seconds in his arm then she pushed him away. "Gilbert bombs… We should go. Tina and Peter."

"You cannot escape…" Sadik interrupted her, coughing and spitting blood. "We all die."

He began to laugh, scary, lunatic laughter.

Sophie pressed her fingers on Gilbert's arm.

"We have to try." She said quietly. She turned to Jones. "Alfred?"

He nodded then bent to pick Alice.

"Alfred." Kirkland stopped him. "Leave me here."

"What?"

"You heard well. Just help me to get to the control room and run."

"To control room? Why?" Alfred didn't hide his astonishment. Alice hesitated for a moment.

"There is a bomb, I can disconnected it from the system. Here, this building will explode, but we will save the city or even I can disarm it so nothing will happen."

"You don't have so much time." Jones pressed his fingers to her hand. He didn't like it.

"I know, so stop talking and help me. And run, because I can have no time to disarm it entirely.

"And you?"

Alice impatient gesture pushed his hand away.

"If you don't want to help me, I will crawl there, but don't blame me if the whole city blow up. It will be your fault.

Alfred hesitated for a moment, then he picked up Alice, quickly explained the whole situation to Sophie and Gilbert. He took a few steps with Alice.

"So where is this control room?" He asked.

**O**

Sophie watched as Alfred and Alice disappeared behind the corner. She was about to turn to the exit when she saw Feliciano and his sister. Between them was the limp body of Sadik man, Antonio, whom she knew by a sight.

"Feliciano?" She asked. "What are you?"

"Please!" Feliciano's sister cried. Tears stained her face. "Please help him…"

"We should go, the building will explode." Beilschmidt said, tossing the body of a Spaniard on his shoulder.

"And Sadik?" Sophie asked, looking around the hall. Adnan disappeared. There was only the bloody trail, leading to the one if the corridor. Gilbert looked at it for a while.

"We can't help him." He said.

**O**

The control room was a small room, filled with control devices, keyboards and panels. Alfred laid Alice on the floor, next to the one in this room chair.

"Where it is?" He asked.

Kirkland pointed on of the cabinets under the control panels. Alfred took a small box from there.

"This is it." Alice said and she took a sitting position. "You can go now."

Jones didn't move.

"Didn't you hear me? Get out of here when you still can!"

"I am not gonna leave you here."

"Crazy."

Alfred sat in the chair.

"You better start your work. You said that we didn't have time."

Alice briefly looked at him and she opened the box.

**O**

They didn't manage to escape too far. Sophie and Feliciano were supporting Tina, both of them turned their heads towards the depot. They were praying to see the silhouettes of Alfred and Alice.

Then Gilbert shouted.

"On the ground!"

The roar ripped the air and shook earth. The red ball of fire bloomed from the roof of the depot, tearing it in pieces. A cloud of smoke rose up, strangely fitting to the setting sun, which illuminated the burning buildings.

They were lying on the ground, deafened by the screech of crumbling metal construction. Sophie managed to see that from this burning hell two people ran out. Then the antenna collapsed.


	19. Chapter 19

So, everything has an end, my story also. Thank you.

* * *

epilogue

* * *

_The explosion shook the ground nearly cutting them down their legs. The roar of crumbling structures, hiss and screech of fire from hot curling steel stunned Alfred. He couldn't see, because of smoke. He pulled Alice, trying to avoid the burning fragments scattered around the building._

"_Run! Run! Damn it!" He screamed at staggering Kirkland. Behind them was a roar of the next explosion, flames soaring into the sky with the clouds of thick smoke._

_Alice shouted something, Alfred turned to her, when the big antenna collapsed on the ground. They fell down on the ground. The hot metal pieces sprinkled them. _

_Jones heard only ringing. He rose on his elbows and looked around wildly. A few yards in front of him laid Alice who pressed her hands to the still bleeding wound in her stomach. The material of her trousers began to burn._

_Alfred crawled to her and got up with difficulty to his knees. With bare hands he tried to stifle the nascent flame on Alice pants. Ringing in his ears didn't stop._

"_Hold on! Help will be here for a second!" He said through his teeth._

_Alice moved her lips, but Jones didn't understood._

"_What did you say? I can't hear you."_

_Kirkland coughed. From her mouth came out blood._

"_Alice!"_

_Alfred felt Alice's hand on his arm and saw her urgent look. She said something again._

"_Don't speak. It is harmful for you…" Jones felt panic attack. Where the hell is help? Why they haven't arrived yet?_

_Kirkland said again, two words which pierced through the intrusive ringing._

"_She lives…"_

**O**

"Jones, are you listening?"

Alfred suddenly opened his eyes.

He was in his boss office, not near the antenna of BraginskyNet. Before him , behind the desk was sitting his boss, not Alice. Alice was dead.

After a long conversation, Alfred left the office and headed to his room, in which he used to work with Yao. Suddenly he changed direction and went outside to the nearby park. He sat on the bench. He breathed deeply.

The city, thanked to the extraordinary cooperation of inhabitants, was slowly returning to the normality. After a big explosion, which took place in the center two weeks ago, several buildings were destroyed in an industrial area. Braginsky's broadcasting tower collapsed. Lack of access to the network, which had benefited many urban instructions and private byers, paralyzed the city. Anya Braginsky assured the press that everything will be repaired as soon as it was possible. On the question, if the terrorist attack was aimed at her and her company, she didn't replied.

Alfred sighed. If Alice didn't separate the main detonator in time, probably the whole city wasn't existed anymore. She managed to minimalize the damages.

Why did she do that? In the end she wanted to "clean" the city… She made bombs using her experience from her old work. So why? Alfred didn't know. Perhaps Alice understood that she couldn't change the city using such methods. Or maybe she realized that Honda had used her, cheated and sentenced to death. What was the real reason, Alfred didn't know. Alice had died on the way to the hospital, taking her secrets with her.

All except one.

Alfred stood and dusted his jeans. Yes, he had reason to go. Alice managed to give him one last message and told him about person he thought was long death.

"Wait for me, Madeline." He thought, moving back to his office. "I will find you soon."

**O**

"Watch, where you go, idiot!" Sophie stood at hospital parking and turned when she heard familiar voice. Felix yelled, shaking his fist at the driver who didn't notice him and almost hit.

"Felix!" Sophie called him. He noticed and went to her.

"Sophie it is good to see you. Do you go to hospital?"

"Yes, I wanted to visit Susana. How are you?"

Felix after the recent events had become a hero, or at least he thought that. She met him several times in Police office, where they both gave the explanations. There she learnt that Toris and Felix tried to stop detonation and rescued the company. She didn't suspect that he could be such a good man and helped Anya.

"I am fine. I became to being unemployed."

"What?"

"Anya fired me. I am not surprised. I would fire the person who hit me by a chair in the head."

"But you and Toris saved the company…"

"So she wanted to accuse me of assault, so I told her that I will accuse her for beating. I think she was scared about her opinion, so she paid me a huge sum of money. So I can live quite good."

"And Toris?"

Felix frowned a little.

"He is still working for Anya. He is fool after all. He still thinks that Natalia… Anyway it doesn't matter. It is his case, this time I don't care."

They started walking towards hospital.

"It is shame that Toris didn't go away. I have an idea for business. I will do it with Eduard and with Ravis."

They reached the hospital entrance.

"And you?" Felix asked. "Did you decide, what will you do?"

Sophie was looking through the glass door. She knew what Felix was talking about. She sighed and looked at him with a smile.

"Yes, I think so."

**O**

Sophie went to the floor where the Susana's room was. She was going home today. Susana was busy with an intensive rehabilitation. In front of the room she met Tina and Peter.

"I came here to help Susana with packing and dressing." Tina said when they greeted. "We have a lot work to do at home."

"I heard that Susana is practicing very hard."

"Yes, she began to speak, it is just a few words and it is still hard to understand, but doctor said that after a long rehabilitation, she will be speak almost fluently."

"How is your arm?" Sophie asked.

"Oh, it is just a scratch."

"But you fainted like a small girl who is afraid of blood." Peter said, but he was smiling.

"Peter!"

The boy laughed. Then he opened the door and greeted loudly with his mother.

Sophie patted Tina's shoulder.

"Congratulations, Peter convinced to you."

**O**

Gilbert was waiting for her outside the hospital.

"Are you ready?" He asked. When she nodded they went to the parking. There was Luise's car. From the distance she saw waving Feliciano.

"Somehow, I am afraid of going with your sister." She said.

"Come on, she is a great driver, for sure better than me."

"I don't trust you both."

When two weeks ago Feliciano was kidnapped, Luise in exchange for information about meeting with Sadik learnt from Lovina where was headquarter of Honda. Then for the first time in two years she came out from her apartment and she used the car, which long ago bought her, her colleagues from police. The car was adapted for disabled, but Luise didn't use it earlier. She managed to go to city without killing anyone. She only hit one person. Kiku Honda. The Japanese was leaving his building around them were some of his men.

"Luise and her old friends went there together. As Honda pulled out the gun and started shooting, my sister lost control of the steering wheel and hit the Japanese." Gilbert reported to Sophie. "Then he fell and hit his head hard on the pavement. The police caught him and his men."

"How is Feliciano?" She asked wanting to tear thinking about travelling with Luise. "We know something about Lovina?"

Gilbert sighed.

"Feliciano looks calm. I would say too calm for a person whose sister disappeared with the suspect half dead Spaniard."

"How it is possible that the patient in Antonio's state, who was watched by police just ran away? Lovina also managed to disappear and nobody noticed it until Feliciano didn't ask."

"I know, I was asking here and there. Swiss said that information would be cost a lot of money."

Sophie smiled.

"This explains a lot, especially why Feliciano is so calm."

"I doubt that Antonio will be all right, in his state…"

"Who knows…"

In the silence they approached the car. Young Vargas greeted them cheerfully and Luise nodded.

"Why don't you praise yourself?" Gilbert threw to his sister.

"Why should I?"

"Happy news, Luise decided to come back to work." Gilbert quickly explained.

"Really?" Sophie asked.

"Yes." Luise was a little embarrassed. "Maybe not to work, but I will be a consultant. I am tired of sitting at home."

Feliciano slid his hand into Luises and clenched fingers. German woman blushed as Sophie smiled.

"You should go." Gilbert said. "You don't want to miss your departure."

"Yes, I don't want." Sophie said. "Goodbye, Gilbert."

"Goodbye."

She got in the car and they went to the airport. Gilbert stood on the parking.

**O**

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Gilbert heard surprised Daniel's voice.

"I should ask you the same." He muttered. "Why aren't you with her in the plane to Austria?"

Daniel stared at him.

"Sometimes you are really stupid…" He said bitterly. "Don't you see that you won your stupid contest or you just wanted to play with her and leave?"

"What?"

"All right, I will tell it slow, she loves you."

"But…"

"No buts, we talked, a lot recently and you know she said that she is leaving, because you didn't wanted to talk with her like civilized person, that you don't have time and so on. I love her, you know that, but she chooses you and I cannot do anything, but for God's sake you can! You can go with her to Austria, she found work in some orchestra… But we must hurry up and go to the airport. Come on, my car is repaired, I will give you a ride."

When on Gilbert's face appeared an understanding, they ran to Daniel's car and quickly went to the airport.

They ran into waiting room, nearly tripping over a group of children, desperately searching for her.

"Gilbert, there!" Daniel cried waving to him. On the right side of entrance, holding a small suitcase was Sophie. She stared surprised at the man who was walking towards her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked when he stood before her. Slowly she put her suitcase on the plastic chair.

Gilbert wanted to say something, but he didn't know what. Suddenly Daniel approached them.

"You came here with him?

"Yes."

"You both shouldn't…"

"Gilbert wants to tell you something."

"I…" Gilbert mumbled.

"Or maybe I should to it for you?" Daniel asked teasingly.

"All right, all right, I want to talk with you, Soph… Alone." He gave Daniel a dirty look. The Hungarian only smiled, kissed Sophie on the cheek and went away.

"What do you want? I am a little bit in hu…"

She couldn't finish the sentence, because of Gilberts' lips, which were on hers. She tried to push him away but he didn't allow it. After a few seconds she calmed a little. They broke the kiss, Gilbert however was still wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"You don't have to fly." He said leaning his forehead on her shoulder. At this time was announced departure to Austria. Gilbert pressed her harder to himself. Finally she put her hands on his shoulders, he looked into her eyes.

"Fly with me." She said and kissed him softly. She touched his face gently. Surprise was painting in his eyes. She broke from the embrace and slowly headed to her gate.

"Soph!" Gilbert called her. They both ran towards each other. He hugged her one more time. They kissed. He took her face into his hands. "I will fly to you, okay? Wait for me."

Sophie kissed him without hesitation.

"I will wait." She whispered and finally went to her gate.

**O**

On the path, in the park which belonged to the mental hospital was heard some noise, something like body which hit the ground. The girl who was sitting on the bench jumped up scared.

"Who is there?" She asked, looking at the figure sprawled on the path, which with some difficulties was trying to get up.

"Oh, sorry." The young woman said and finally stood up and brushed the dust. "I tripped."

The girl on the bench was tightly wrapped in a thick sweater. She looked curiously at the stranger. She didn't saw that girl here earlier, maybe it was a new patient.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"A gardener. May I sit down?" The girl asked and smiled. She nodded. "I have worked here for two years, but we didn't meet."

When she presented, the gardener was surprised.

"Are you the sister of this Braginsky? It is a very respected woman."

She nodded.

"What is your name?"

A woman frowned. Slowly removed her glasses and rubbed them with her jumper.

"It may be stupid, but I don't remember."

"You don't remember?"

"Doctor Bonnefoy claimed amnesia. The woman who brought me here said that my name is Madeline."

The girl looked at Madeline curiously.

"Do you remember, why are you here, Madeline?"

"No, but I suspect, that I had some serious accident. A fire or something like that… I have scares on my body from burns, but I don't remember any fire. Sorry I shouldn't talk about such things."

Both were silent for a moment, they listened the sound of wind in the crown of the trees.

"The woman who brought you here… she did not know anything about your past?" She said suddenly.

"I don't know. She is a friend of the doctor. She only told that I have to wait. Doctor allowed me to work here since I am waiting."

"Doctor Bonnefoy is a good man."

"Yes, but today he was very worried, apparently he got some bad news. He looked like he lost someone.. I have never seen before that his hands trembled."

"Maybe it was someone who he loved, or he was waiting for…?"

"Maybe…"

Again they were silent for a moment.

"I am waiting." Said the girl staring straight ahead. "I will wait until my sister visit me. And you, what are you waiting for Madeline?"

Madeline broke away from her thoughts and looked at the sky.

"For my memory, of course. " She said then added. "I have the feeling that someone who is close to me will come here. So I am waiting for him."

"So we will wait together."


End file.
